


XXXO, Yellow Darling

by LePetitPappillon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Peridot - Freeform, Yellow Diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitPappillon/pseuds/LePetitPappillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, this story has three X's for a reason. (It was also written before Steven bomb 4. Excuse the inaccuracies.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I bet they say the worst things about me, don’t they?” 

Yellow Diamond’s long fingers travelled slowly along the curves and edges of Peridot’s body in a single stroke. 

“No, Madame. Not at all. We love you. All of us—”

One of those beautiful, elegant nails had snuck beneath the lace of Peridot’s underwear. So the smaller squeaked into the larger gem’s thighs and curled even further into her lap. 

There was a laugh like music. “I think I might be able to believe that you love me. Though, I wish you wouldn’t lie.” Those undergarments were pulled into a conflict with Peridot’s knees until they became a twinkling light. The same hand that had just rendered her naked sat upon her hip. Then there was that feeling. “That being said, I can see why you would lie. I might lie to me too, if I had found myself in such a position.” 

Yellow Diamond’s lips were just millimeters away from Peridot’s neck. 

The Queen exhaled against her subject’s skin. Into a sigh that made a series of goose bumps across her body. 

“I’ll give you a kiss if you tell me one thing they say about me. So go ahead.” Her voice created vibrations amongst those light green cells. “I think Yellow Bitch was always my favorite.” 

“I’ve never heard that!” 

“Really? Never?” Somehow, her mouth drew nearer without contact. “What have you heard? I’m sure they’ve come up with something wonderful.” 

That feeling that—

“There’s a rumor going around.” 

There was none other like it. Naturally, it didn’t have a name. 

“A rumor? Oh, you have to tell me.” 

“Well—”

It was kind of like this high, out of your head feeling; a fusion of emotions. Nervousness was one of them. Bliss…

Peridot’s whole face was a darker shade of green. Yellow Diamond’s palm sat upon her shoulder and stroked smoothly, again, to her hip. 

“They—”

“Oh, the suspense. You must know that I won’t be angry with you, Peridot.” 

Ecstasy. 

“Especially when I know you’d never say anything bad about me.” That smooth, beautiful hand snuck like silk between Peridot’s legs. “You wouldn’t, would you?” 

“No, ma’am. Absolutely not.” 

Yellow Diamond stopped. “So what is it, then?”

“They say you—It’s been said that when you blush your cheeks turn golden, Ma’am.” 

The Queen laughed again. “That’s it?” And her lips came down and caught Peridot right beneath the jaw. 

That feeling that makes you question reality. Because suddenly, it doesn’t seem as tangible. Because you’re floating out of your body in a pretty purple haze and scraping at the ceiling. Because Yellow Diamond’s tongue is laced with whatever drug makes that happen. 

And it’s in your mouth. 

And her gorgeous fingers are inside you. 

And your whole body—

It just—

Their lips broke apart with a pop and a pretty string of saliva. Yellow Diamond’s blond eyelashes brushed against Peridot’s cheek. 

“You might be pleased to find out that it’s actually true.” 

She was buried into the knuckles. 

“I do blush in gold.” 

Then Peridot was tripping on the Queen’s mouth again. Even if her eyes had been wide open, she wouldn’t have been able to observe her mistress or her potential golden cheeks. Her whole consciousness was reduced to a white hot steam, resting limp and intoxicated inside that never-ending pleasure of Yellow Diamond’s arms. 

Yes. That was it; that was the feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

That day was hard to remember. Not because anything bad had happened. It was one of the best days of her life, even though the stress made her block out specific details. In fact, the entire memory was covered in a layer of glittery fog and idealism that had edited certain parts of it. Perhaps Yellow Diamond had bags beneath her eyes; maybe her lovely dress had a mark on it somewhere. But all Peridot could see were those glowing golden irises. She couldn’t get over how enormous she was. The Queen’s long, slender figure went on forever and ever and any imperfections were simply airbrushed away by Peridot’s astonishment. 

“This device hasn’t been working properly since I turned it on today, and I’m starting to get frustrated, as you can imagine.” Her brows had furrowed, and her middle and index finger had settled into her temple. “You see, whenever I try to check my messages, the entire thing shuts down. Watch—” Yellow Diamond’s palm dipped into the control panel and her eyes filled up with lines of data, only to have the process violently stop. “Tell me you can fix this.” 

They were looking right at one another. 

“I’m already severely behind schedule.” 

There was some panic sitting inside her mouth that Peridot swallowed before she could speak. “Yellow Diamond, Ma’am. I will do my absolute best.” 

“Alright. Go ahead and get started then.” She arched her back and let out a sigh. “I’ll be going for a walk, since it seems there’s not much else I can do. You two—” She pointed to two of the Pearls standing by, awaiting orders. “Come with me.” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” They both said in unison. 

The doors were closing behind all three of them and time was punctuated by the sound of heels upon the perfectly smooth floor. Then, a silence came that was filled by the feverish humming coming from the machine. And it was just Peridot, practically all alone in Yellow Diamond’s throne room. 

Holy shit. 

She laid her hands on the control panel and went to work. 

It wasn’t the sort of problem that had an obvious fix. Actually, it was the kind that required removing layers and layers of circuitry and wires that were like veins and bone marrow. But while performing the technician’s version of heart surgery, Peridot found numerous other problems as well. Faulty pieces. Disconnected currents. (How old was this thing anyway?) 

She had been digging in there a long time and still, Yellow Diamond had not returned. 

Peridot was even able to reassemble the machine after fixing all of the problems and make sure it was working. Her message system came up just fine with several seemingly frantic notes appearing from several gems and even the other Diamonds, none of which Peridot actually read, of course. 

Just as Peridot was packing up her little kit of tools and attachments for her limb enhancers, Yellow Diamond returned with her servants behind her. She took the light in the room and used it to shimmer, and that too stole the better half of Peridot’s consciousness. 

Those golden eyes eradicated the last of it. 

“Well?” 

“Ma’am. I was able to get it working again.” 

“Can I ask what took so long?” 

All of her organs suddenly felt like pin cushions. “There were quite a few internal problems as well as necessary upgrades. It required thorough inspection to diagnose each individual issue, but I’m confident I haven’t missed anything, Ma’am. I hope you find it’s running better than ever.” 

“That’s quite an impressive claim.” She came closer. 

The little yellow-green gem nearly bit her tongue in half. And the contortion of her facial muscles caused Yellow Diamond to crack a smile. 

“Don’t worry, Peridot. I’m not going to break you into pieces over this heap of junk. It’s astounding you were able to get it working at all.” The Queen came to the control pad, and again, they were so close. There was perhaps a short meter between them and Peridot nearly melted into the floor with all the acidic emotions and brutal anxiety stirring up inside of her. 

If she really, really wanted to, Peridot could dare her hand into reaching out and touching the statuesque woman at her side. And perhaps she did, really, really want to. But it’s gauche to put your filthy mortal hands on a golden goddess, especially without her consent. 

It was just the fact that she could. 

“Wow. You weren’t kidding. That will require some getting used to…” Yellow Diamond removed her hands. “Excellent job. Thank you, Peridot.” 

“Oh, Madame Yellow Diamond, there’s no need to thank me.” It wasn’t something she would have realized, but Peridot was sparkling as well, with her cheeks darkening into a charming olive green. “Is there anything more I can do for you?” 

“No, not at the moment. But I’ll keep you in mind for the future, because this wretched contraption is bound to break again.” And then, with that beautiful hand, Yellow Diamond touched Peridot’s shoulder. 

The smaller gem could not mask the full scale meltdown occurring inside her. 

The resulting heat warmed that lovely light yellow palm, and the Queen coiled up her lips and showed a few of her teeth. Her brows bent again. But this time, they twisted with an unrealized laughter that was stifled on purpose to avoid hurting Peridot’s feelings. 

“I don’t mean to overwhelm you. Though, regardless of my intentions, I seem to have this effect on quite a few gems.” Like the fall takes the warmth of summer and winter claims the life of fall, Yellow Diamond withdrew her hand. “You’re free to go now. Thank you again for fixing my machine.”

“Of course, Ma’am. Thank you for giving me the opportunity.” 

And Peridot bowed and left, overflowing with many emotions she had yet to feel at full strength. Walking was difficult, but somehow, she found her way to her next assignment with little to no recollection of how she had made it there safely. The rest of her day had lovely sparkles around the borders of it, and even the shitty moments maintained an abnormal shine. 

The skin where the Queen had touched her tingled. 

She might never wash that shoulder again.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t like they just started making out right after that. Though, you could say that moment was the beginning of it. Peridot had fixed Yellow Diamond’s machine better than anyone else ever had. So whenever a piece of equipment malfunctioned at the palace, it was always she who came and repaired it. 

But despite being near Yellow Diamond frequently, Peridot never quite adjusted to her brilliance. 

Whenever they happened to be in the same room together, the technician would notice something she had missed. Like the length of the Queen’s frothy lashes. Or the little beauty mark above her lip or how gorgeous she looked when she closed her eyes and released a little sigh. 

“Peridot, do I make you nervous?” 

The little greenish gem was working hard, fixing one of Yellow Diamond’s hand-held devices. To complete this task, she was even allowed to sit in the supreme ruler’s chair. The Queen stood by, twisting up the upper point of Peridot’s blond hair. “I want you to be honest with me.” 

A single bead of sweat began beneath the technician’s visor. “Uh—” Her throat needed a moment to get its shit together. The words it would have made were left broken by the question they were created to answer. “Ma’am, you—you make me extremely nervous.” 

“But why is that?” Her pale yellow fingers prints stopped. “You must know by now that I’m not going to harm you.”

“It’s not that I think you’re going to harm me, Ma’am. I simply—” Gulp. “I want to impress you.” 

“Everyone wants to impress me. Yet, you always seem to be the most terrified. Unless—”

“Unless, Madame?”

“Unless…” The tone in her voice rose and became somewhat whimsical. And her attention lifted off into the air as though she were watching a butterfly take off from a garden rose. But her smile. Her smile was a little too wide to be so innocent. 

Those laser beam eyes threatened to shoot Peridot directly in the face. 

“No. That’s not fair. Forget I said anything.” 

“Ma’am?” The little gem had stopped working all together. For a few moments, she gaped into Yellow Diamond’s face, drinking in its beauty with a desperation that could not be hidden. Her skin darkened by an entire shade and the sweat caused her cheeks to shine. 

Yellow Diamond laughed. “Fine then. I think you love me.”

By the end of the day, Peridot would become an emerald. “I—of course I love you. You’re my—you’re our Queen.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to love me.” 

“But…” 

“Of course, I’m glad you do. Loving me is one of the best ways to stay out of trouble. Though, there are plenty of gems who don’t have such good taste.” Yellow Diamond leaned in closer. Her index finger caught the side of Peridot’s face. Then those nails drew paths in her flesh from the pressure, until they met her thumb at Peridot’s chin. “How about I reward your loyalty? Would you like that?”

“You don’t need to, Madame. It’s—it’s an honor to serve you.” 

“You didn’t answer my question.” 

Somewhere, a circuit blew. “I would be ecstatic.” 

“Good. Come to my chambers tomorrow afternoon. Do you know where they’re located?” 

“Yes, I do.” A pause. “Will you be there too?” 

Again, laughter. “Of course!” Her smile beamed as the chords of her amusement echoed in Peridot’s head. “Don’t be silly. I wouldn’t invite you to the privacy of my room unless I was in it. Don’t get too nervous either. I know you’ll be thinking about it until you come to visit me, but it’s nothing to worry about. I’m not doing this to frighten you, so please don’t be scared.” 

“Ma’am, I think it might help if I knew what it is we’re going to do.” 

“Come now, Peridot. It’s more fun as a surprise. You and I both know that.” 

“Oh—of course, Madame. My apologies.” 

“You don’t need to apologize. Now—” Yellow Diamond rose back to her full height. “I’ve distracted you long enough; I have a meeting to go to anyway. I trust you to continue working, and I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Ma’am. Thank you.” 

“It’s nothing. Thank you.” She snapped at her Pearls again and they followed, so all three of them were clacking away through the sliding door. Just before the left and right sides closed together, Yellow Diamond turned her head and caught a final glimpse of Peridot, who looked so small upon her throne. Those lips—which were every bit as flawless as her vibrant yellow gem—coiled into a little smirk. And she disappeared with her attendants. Yet, the Queen still had the ability to make that lowly little technician sweat, even from a separate room. 

Peridot got home and played with herself. 

The next day, in the afternoon, she came back to the palace only to find herself at the worst end of a mild panic attack. It reached full scale as she cleared her throat and approached the set of guards waiting outside Yellow Diamond’s chambers. 

They, too, towered above her. 

Before Peridot could speak, one of them went inside as the other assured the guest that it would be a short wait. Then, she was traveling down a long corridor, escorted by the one that had only just come back, drinking in old paintings, statues, and artwork that lined the walls. 

The clean lines and organization that composed her chambers would have perhaps seemed straighter had Peridot not been intoxicated by her spinning head. The entire experience progressed like a dream; a hazy drug trip fantasy that was actually occurring, somehow. 

It was all accompanied by the scent of rich, expensive perfume. The fragrance grew more and more potent as Peridot progressed further. 

The guard and the technician emerged into an elegant parlor with Yellow Diamond sitting inside it, poised upon a fainting couch with her patient fingers intertwined over her lap. The calm lighting was enough to allow her to sparkle, but her brilliance was not blinding. 

She looked like a model you might see on a billboard, selling expensive clothing or a handbag worth more than a full year’s pay. But that long, beautiful goddess was merely there, waiting for Peridot. 

“You came.” 

The little green gem had not noticed that the guard had bowed and walked away. 

“I was worried you might be too scared and end up staying home.” 

“Madame, I wasn’t aware I had a choice.” 

The Queen smiled. “Well…you probably didn’t.” She turned to the Pearl standing next to her. “Go draw us a bath.” Then she turned back to Peridot. “Come sit by my side.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

All of the life force in her little being welled up in her throat as Peridot walked over and set her lowly body on Yellow Diamond’s illustrious couch. And then, as if this moment couldn’t get any worse, she reached over and placed both of those lovely hands upon Peridot’s comparatively tiny shoulders. 

“Don’t be nervous; you’re incredibly tense.” 

“I don’t think I can help it.” 

“I know you can’t. It’s very cute—”

What? 

“The truth is, Peridot, you’re one of my favorites.” 

Gasp. 

Yellow Diamond laughed again. 

“You see? You’re so genuine. If you could only see your face right now—” Her right hand dangled in the air before her mouth as the music came and filled up the room, floating around in the air like her perfume. “Have you ever had a bath before?” 

“No, Ma’am. I haven’t.” 

Peridot still reeled. 

And the only thing she could see were those glowing golden eyes. 

“Well, on other planets, many life forms will take baths to stay clean. We gems, of course, don’t need to do this, but I like to because it can be relaxing. I thought you could join me.” 

“Oh—” The pressure nearly cracked her gem. “I would be honored.”

“You’re going to be a little overwhelmed. Well, perhaps very overwhelmed. But I hope you find it enjoyable nonetheless.” 

“Ma’am, why would I be overwhelmed?” 

The glittering woman had her lips poised around an unrealized laugh. “One doesn’t bathe with clothing on, Peridot.” 

“Wha—”

Holy shit. 

Her vision blurred to a fogged up visor. Then Peridot died a confusing, glorious death as her stone shattered to grains. It all happened with musical accompaniment in the form of Yellow Diamond’s mirth. 

But then it got worse again. Because the Queen grasped her into an embrace with her cheek resting upon Peridot’s forehead. “Come,” she said. “Let’s go to my bathroom.” 

“Y-yes, Ma’am.” 

With their fingers interlocked, Yellow Diamond and Peridot arrived inside an enormous room with an enormous window through which beams of sunshine came and landed upon the floor. In the center of this chamber was an enormous tub full of steaming water that created a fog which stretched to all four corners. There was a cleanly scent to the room as well, and all of this combined together to increase the overall drunkenness. 

Maybe the steam was just opium smoke. This whole moment could just be a hallucination from the contact high. 

Peridot pinched her bottom lip. 

“Are you going to be alright?”

It took a second to figure out that she was being spoken to. “I don’t actually know, Ma’am. This doesn’t seem real.” 

“Well, since I don’t want to kill you, why don’t you get changed in the next room? That way, when you come back, I’ll be in the tub already.” There was a little kink in her lips as she spoke. “You’ll need to remove your limb enhancers as well. Electrocution, I imagine, is quite painful.” 

“Oh. Yes, Ma’am.” 

And Peridot scrabbled away, leaving Yellow Diamond to sparkle by herself in the hazy light. 

It must have been such a burden—blinding any room she entered. Did the other Diamonds shine as brightly? 

It was hard to imagine that they did. 

The chamber Peridot crashed into was also enormous, with an enormous bed and yet another enormous window, and an enormous wardrobe against one the enormous walls. She removed her robotic components and stacked them neatly near the door and became even smaller. But before she could open the portal that lead to the bathroom, she stopped. 

Her forehead rested upon the smooth surface just above the golden handle as her brain worked itself into a fever. Her knees went a little weak. But Peridot got her shit together and released the barrier between her and her Queen. 

Yellow Diamond was dipping her first long, naked leg into the water. 

And the little greenish gem slammed the door immediately. 

The goddess on the other side of it laughed. There was the sound of fluid shifting. “You can come in!” 

Slowly, Peridot peeked out from behind the slab and came back inside. One arm bent at the elbow and covered her modest chest, while the other pointed straight down, with her palm stuck to her outer thigh. Her vision could not separate with the tiles that lined the floor. The unintentional preview she just received seemed blasphemous, and this whole moment made a pressure build in her limbs that came close to exploding.

The technician clamped down on her bottom lip. 

And she stared at the feet of the tub she was only a few steps away from. 

“Peridot.” 

“Yes Ma’am?”

“I want you to look at me.” 

So those big, goopy eyes uprooted themselves from the tiles and met Yellow Diamond’s golden stare. But that long woman was sitting up in her incredible tub, exposing her breasts. With a pretty hand, she held Peridot’s chin. 

“Is this your first time, being around another gem who’s not wearing any clothing?” 

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Is that why you’re so nervous?” 

“Well, yes. But you’re also Yellow Diamond.” 

“Oh, right. Sometimes I forget.” The Queen cracked a smile. 

And so did her subject. 

“I wanted to hold you. That was my intention, anyway. You see, you can’t enter this bathtub without touching me; I take up the entire thing. So I was going to let your body relax into mine.” Those lovely fingers removed Peridot’s visor, which was becoming foggier and foggier every second that passed. “But if it’s too much, you can go home.” 

“No! I—” Gulp. “Ma’am, I desperately want to be here. I’m just freaking out—you’re so—and I’m—”

“Shh.” Yellow Diamond’s prints rolled along the edge of Peridot’s cheek, where a little sweat formed. “Don’t worry about all of that. You don’t have to be frightened, nor should you be ashamed. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Dark green covered her entire face. “Madame, I saw a bed in the other room. May I ask what you use it for?” 

“I use it for making love, Peridot.” 

The entire time, Yellow Diamond’s bright golden irises had not left the smaller gem’s face. Their eyes were connected through a non-stop beam of wild electricity that ultimately kept Peridot from fainting. 

“I thought, if you were feeling up to it, I could please you, but that might be a bit much right now.” 

“You—you want to please me?” 

“Yes, I do.” 

“But why, Ma’am?”

“I want to see the look on your face—” Those long fingers traced pretty paths yet again into the softest parts of her subject’s cheeks. “When you’re crying out and about to burst from the pleasure. Even now, you’re already so cute and I’m hardly touching you. How you’re blushing so furiously…” She leaned forward, even so slightly. “Will you let me hold you?” 

The heat from the bath caused Yellow Diamond’s gem to cloud over a little. So a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face, and moved slowly to her neck. She blinked those doe-like, heavenly eyelashes and tilted her head. All this while the Queen patiently awaited an answer. 

But it was obvious, wasn’t it? 

Peridot couldn’t say no. 

“Of course.” 

And in no more than a set of milliseconds, Yellow Diamond grasped Peridot beneath the arms and had her in the tub. She snapped that little green gem up as if she were nothing. Peridot might as well have shared the weight of a single wash cloth. 

The water engulfed her body up to the neck. 

And she breathed out a tiny sigh that clung to Yellow Diamond’s neck. 

Her entirety shook. Because the breasts she was consumed with not looking at were nearly touching her own. And those gorgeous arms were around her, with every bit of their crushing strength. Though the Queen was being gentle, you could still feel the power coursing through her. That, with one hand balled up into an angry fist, she could cause an earthquake or crush a gem to powder just by squeezing it within a single palm. 

The same palms that currently lay flat against Peridot’s back. 

Both of them sank just a little further in as Yellow Diamond allowed her form to meld to the shape of the porcelain around them. 

For the longest time, they stayed very still. 

Yellow Diamond might allow her hand to trace her opposite’s spine, or sometimes those fingers would touch Peridot’s neck and drag her in closer, but that was really the only movement. The smaller gem was so determined not to be rude that she left her body exactly the way it was, with her hands set delicately upon the Queen’s golden shoulders. Her eyes shut out of panic. 

The hot water took her consciousness from 75 percent to 50.

“Peridot—”

That beautiful voice landed right into her ear. So she woke up and shivered. “Yes, Ma’am?” 

“You can touch me or even kiss me if you like. But if you’re perfectly content to continue lying there, you’re welcome to do that too. How is this? Are you feeling better?” 

“Yes, Ma’am; I am. You were right. This is nice.” 

“I’m glad you think so.” Yellow Diamond’s lips connected to Peridot’s gem. 

She probably came. 

“Oh—!”

Laughter, again, filled up Peridot’s head and rattled around all the logical thoughts that always seemed so important. Their bodies were settling back into place, but the little green one was off somewhere, on the other side of the galaxy, tripping the fuck out. 

While on her journey, she found some courage.

“Are you sure it’s okay that I kiss you, Madame?” 

“Of course.”

“I’d really like to.” 

“Then go ahead.”

“I think I will…” Peridot placed her lips to Yellow Diamond’s neck—in the area where her jaw had only just stopped and that long column began. She was careful, and her movements were slow. But Peridot managed a few more touches before her soul gave out and the high partially wore off, leaving the little light green gem somewhere near Yellow Diamond’s shoulder. 

“Are those all the kisses you wanted to give me?” 

“No ma’am. I could kiss you forever.” 

“Then continue. I was enjoying that.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, please.” 

So the girl’s mouth reconnected with the goddess’s neck. Peridot left kisses along her collar as well and onto those dainty shoulders that were usually hidden beneath fashionable pads. And Yellow Diamond laid her head back and relaxed beneath that small rain of slow, virginal touches. Occasionally, Peridot’s warm, darkening cheeks would make contact with the supreme ruler’s gorgeous skin, and in the heat between the tub and her lover, Yellow Diamond released a contented sigh. 

The water shifted around them in slow waves. 

And the larger asked the smaller to stop. 

“Ma’am?” 

“You’re doing fine. I’d simply like to return the favor.” 

It was then that the technician switched places with the Queen, so her back was against the rim of the tub. Their faces remained together for a moment, as those meticulous hands smoothed over tiny shoulders. Then, over small breasts. 

Peridot let out a breath. 

Yellow Diamond’s fingerprints violated her counterpart’s hips. “You’ve really never done this with anyone? Not even another Peridot?” 

“No, Ma’am.” Gulp. She swallowed the lonesome nights and memories of every time she had to pleasure herself. What replaced it were vibrant questions about the virility of this moment and the fact that she may very well leave this place without her virginity. It may haunt the many waters of Yellow Diamond’s tub for all eternity. “I think—maybe I was just too shy.” 

“Well, I think you might be correct, but it really is cute.” She leaned forward, until their mouths were atoms away. “Close your eyes.” And their lips pressed together. 

The Queen’s flesh was so very soft and so very all-consuming, especially with her body surrounding Peridot’s the way it did. This truly was unfair. The little gem couldn’t fight the overwhelming seduction or the resulting dopamine. So she hopelessly gave in. And when the goddess’s tongue came and occupied her mouth, Peridot accepted it, with every atom of her prepared to become a receptacle for Yellow Diamond’s beautiful love.

As they shared taste buds, one of those elegant hands held Peridot’s shoulder while the other touched between her legs.

None of those long, terrifying fingers penetrated. But the print of her index finger became well acquainted with Peridot’s opening. 

So she moaned into Yellow Diamond’s mouth. 

They separated for only a moment. 

“Do you like this?” 

“Yes ma’am. I love it.” She closed her eyes and let out a gasp, because her captor’s thumb brushed against her clitoris. Her face swelled with an even more intense, lush dark green and Yellow Diamond hooked their faces together yet again. 

And then her pale, pretty finger found a place deep within the technician, who cried out in hazy pleasure. 

Peridot gathered together the courage to place her arms around the larger gem’s shoulders, holding her close within a loose and gentle embrace.

But then her middle finger too. 

They thrust in and out while their tongues wrapped together. 

The smaller one couldn’t help but voice her ecstasy, whining haphazardly with the Queen’s salvia in her mouth. It was excellent from just about every angle, and with sensation pouring into her from her open mouth down to her open legs, it didn’t take long for her body to compress around Yellow Diamond’s fingers and release. Peridot’s back arched and it bought them closer together. 

Then she retracted shyly and caught her breath huddled up against the lip of the tub. 

“Come with me, Peridot.” 

The small green gem could hardly speak. But her eyes opened, still glazing over. 

“I’ve had enough of this bath. Let’s go to my bedroom.” 

But before Peridot could remember how to speak, Yellow Diamond was scooping her up, with a kiss on the cheek and the water draining from the tub. The droplets repelled from her and they moved into the next room, crashing onto the bed with their lips connected. 

The technician was pinned beneath the Queen, quivering and trying to catch her breath. 

But it was difficult. Because Yellow Diamond’s radiant smile caused Peridot’s entire body to panic. Though, there was still something enjoyable in the fear. Her gorgeous hand, after all, was still at the smaller gem’s neck and there were so many who had never even been able to touch her. 

“Ah, just look at you.” Yellow Diamond pressed a kiss into her collar bone. Then between her little breasts. “I knew you would be overwhelmed. It’s sweet, really—” She took Peridot’s right nipple into her mouth and bit gently. “How much you love me.” 

A kiss upon that light green stomach, and an accompanying cry from the victim of this affection. 

Then lower. 

And lower. 

Until Yellow Diamond was dragging her teeth on the inside of Peridot’s thigh. 

“Ma’am—you don’t have to—” 

“Oh no. But I want to. I intend on giving you a memory you can cherish forever.” The tip of her tongue moved along her smooth, sensitive skin, stopping just above her clitoris. “I want you to cry out.” 

The smaller gem could hardly create a response. So she let out a heavy gasp and managed a single word: “Okay.” 

“Good.” 

It began with Yellow Diamond lapping at Peridot’s most sensitive parts, slowly. And almost immediately, her vision became a multicolored fog. 

The Queen’s tongue was so dope, the hallucination nearly lost consciousness in the high. 

“Yellow Diamond—Ma’am—” 

“That’s right, Darling. Holler for me.” 

Between those perfect lips, Yellow Diamond sucked on Peridot’s clitoris. The response was a mouthful of lively whining and gasping—the sort that drew a little laughter out of the larger gem. 

It was the sort of moment that made one wonder if it was truly happening. Peridot would arch her back and open up her cloudy eyes to find a high ceiling and her body filling with heavenly pleasure and the whole thing seemed more appropriate as a filthy dream. 

There may have been some guilt, welling up like acid in her throat, for enjoying it as much as she did. 

Like she had no right to come so many times. 

And right inside of Yellow Diamond’s mouth too! Those soft, perfect lips were far too regal for Peridot’s salt. Even so, nothing stopped them. 

Or her gorgeous fingers, which were submerged into the knuckles. 

Slurp. 

It was only when Peridot had her final orgasm that she realized how loud her voice had been. Amongst the hard breaths and warm body, the echoes faded away slowly after bouncing against the walls and along the inside of her ears. 

She then lay there, stuck to the sheets in a dried puddle of sweat and expired anxiety, burning up in the white-hot sensation spreading across every nerve in her body. 

Yellow Diamond gently removed her fingers and occupied the space next to Peridot. They were soon connected again, inside an embrace. 

“Madame, I’m sorry.” 

“Why? What did you feel you did wrong?” 

“I lost myself.” 

“That’s what I wanted to have happen, Peridot.” The back of her hand smoothed over one of those cheeks. The technician’s face was completely full of blush so that her skin felt feverish. “You were adorable just now. It pleases me, to see you that way.” Yellow Diamond pushed a few blond hairs that had stuck to Peridot’s forehead securely back into place. “Eventually, I want you to do the same for me. Can you handle that?” 

“I would love to Ma’am!” Peridot bit down on her lower lip with a stern row of upper teeth. A little more quietly, she said: “Would you like me to right now?” 

“No. I’m content, laying here like this.” 

“May I hold you a little tighter, Ma’am?” 

“Yes, Peridot. You may.” 

And those naked arms, usually covered by limb enhancers, wrapped around Yellow Diamond a little harder as the two remained there together for a small portion of eternity. 

With each second that passed, Peridot became more and more hooked. But from her angle, it merely felt like she was basking in the Queen’s never ending sunshine, temporarily free from danger and pain. All this while her stomach was full of love and sedatives. 

Peridot stayed inside Yellow Diamond’s contact high until that flawless mouth kissed her on the gem and sent her home, with soft and pretty explications of all the work she still had to do. But they would see one another soon; she promised. 

Peridot may have floated back home, but she would itch and sweat tomorrow, and the after that, and the day after that.


	4. Chapter 4

If she tried hard enough, Peridot’s tongue could still remember what the inside of Yellow Diamond’s mouth felt like. The moment stayed with her, rolling around on the back of her eyelids like a sweet and thick syrup. 

For a long time since arriving home, she stared at herself in the mirror. 

It was difficult to imagine that, amongst thousands of other Peridots, it was she who was chosen. She was the lucky one who got to feel the Queen’s fingers and taste her saliva and look, unabashedly, into those beautiful eyes that watched over a sizable chunk of everything. 

Were there other gems? 

Surely she couldn’t be that special, right? 

Her cheeks were growing darker again as her eyes stared into her eyes and every second that had occurred over the last day passed through her scrutiny. 

Her image seemed just a little different. But exactly where would have been difficult to explain. 

Peridot’s lips folded inward, and after expelling a breath that took what felt like a whole minute to get out, she left the mirror realm and tried to focus on building another robot. 

But all she could see in the circuitry was poetry of Yellow Diamond’s never-ending beauty. And when she went into her mind for logical calculations, she found that her complex math and chemistry was covered in light pink goo composed of feelings and desire. 

But Peridot worked through it, until she headed off to work like none of it had ever happened.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days on Homeworld had passed. And our Peridot, who still had her left brain trapped in wonderland, was working with many other Peridots and their collective robonoids to repair an enormous tangle of wires in the floor. One way you could pick out the new object of Yellow Diamond’s affection was the color forming like a never-ending fog upon her cheeks—one she was consistently caught in. 

“Why are you blushing?” 

Those big round eyes looked up to find another pair of big round eyes, nearly identical to her own. But this Peridot’s gem was on her chest, though, both of them wore similar expressions. 

“Oh, nothing. It’s just that Yellow Diamond said I was cute the other day, that’s all.” She closed her eyes and smirked. 

“No she didn’t. I bet you’ve never even met her!” 

“I’ve met her plenty of times! At least enough for her to notice how cute I am.” A brief flashback, of the bathtub and the tall, golden woman inside it. “Maybe if you worried more about your job and less about the color of my face, she would notice you too.” 

“Tch. Whatever, you clod. That’s a lie.” 

The lucky one opened her mouth to speak, but the supervisor called her number and sent her away to a new project, with everyone’s eyes at her back. She left to complete silence and a collection of a single shade of stare before the doors shut tightly behind her. Slowly all the noise of the drilling and rewiring filtered back into the air and Peridot walked quickly to Yellow Diamond’s throne room. 

Even at a reasonable distance away, she could hear their whispering. 

Whatever. 

“Peridot, you made it. Good.” 

“Yes, Ma’am. What is it you need?” She bowed before the Queen, as was customary. But upon raising her head to look into those wonderful golden eyes, she exposed her dark green cheeks, and it caused Yellow Diamond’s lips to perk up at the edges. 

“You’re still thinking of our time together, I see.” 

The rich pigment infected her entire face. “Yes Ma’am. I am. I can’t stop thinking about it, actually.” 

“I’m flattered.” Her long, careful fingers moved some items around a touch screen. “Regardless, I called you here to give you a mission. But first, allow me to ask you: have you ever been off of Homeworld?” 

Peridot flopped her eyes back onto the floor. “No Ma’am. I haven’t.” 

“Well, would you like to explore somewhere else for a short while?” 

Something got caught in the smaller gem’s throat. “W-what do you mean, Madame?” 

Oh god; oh fuck. 

“Peridot, please. I’m not going to banish you. It’s only a mission.” 

The one looking at the floor aged a few thousand years and glanced back up, sweating, with her eyes the size of suns. Her mouth was bent up into a concerned line in a panic that had not dissipated. “You’re really not sending me away?”

Yellow Diamond began to laugh. “Of course not. Who would I have to make me smile if I sent you away, Peridot? No. I want you to check on some experiments left on the planet Earth from the last gem war. This mission will pose some unique challenges. You’ll have to repair some warp pads and go to a place that isn’t gem controlled, but I’m confident you can handle it. I want this project started by tomorrow; can I trust you with that?” 

“Yes Ma’am, absolutely!” 

“Good. Thank you, Peridot. I’m certain you won’t disappoint me. Now—” She removed her prints from the screen before her to turn and put the full beams of her radiant attention upon her servant’s lowly shoulders. “I’d like it if you came to visit me again. Why don’t you stop by after work? I’ll be where we met the last time, in my chambers.” 

Peridot’s eyes widened and her face filled with color yet again. There was that high feeling—the same one that denied her reaction time by a couple milliseconds. 

Beneath Yellow Diamond’s sunshine-like attention, she bloomed. 

“Madame, I would love to come by.”

“Excellent. I’ll see you then, Peridot.” 

The Pearls standing idly in the room watched Peridot leave in an unwavering apathy, and the little technician spent the rest of the day in a fever. Every few moments, her thoughts were punctuated by flashes of nudity and emotions that haunted her brain. 

The return to Yellow Diamond’s chambers was just a series of hallucinations that followed many of the events of her last visit, with familiar guards and familiar Pearls and a familiar woman on her familiar sofa, relaxing, looking as if her probable mountains of responsibilities had no effect on her at all.

Like she would be fabulous no matter what happened. 

The Queen’s arms were crossed loosely over her stomach and her legs dangled off the side of the couch, glittering nonchalantly in the gentle light of her gorgeous parlor. Again. 

“Hello, Peridot. Come sit next to me.”

The goddess shifted to accommodate the technician, whose little body only made a modest impact on the overall free space of the couch. Yellow Diamond immediately covered her shoulders with a gentle arm and allowed her long fingers to touch—ever so slightly—the vulnerable flesh of Peridot’s neck. 

“Thank you for coming. You seem marginally less terrified than the last time, at least.” Her beautiful mouth curved again. 

“Oh, well—I’m still kind of nervous, but it’s only because I’m so happy to be here, Ma’am.” Then those shy eyes managed to make their way up to her counterpart’s lips. “May I ask you a question?” 

“Yes, you may.” 

“What made you choose me? I just—out of all the other Peridots…”

“That’s a difficult question to answer. Mostly because when I choose a gem the way I’ve chosen you, it’s usually just a feeling. Though, there are plenty of things I fancy about you, Peridot. You take your job seriously and you really are adorable when you get to blushing, as you are right now—” With her free hand, Yellow Diamond traced the outline of Peridot’s face, along her hairline. “I don’t know for certain, honestly. Maybe if there was another gem in your place, you wouldn’t be sitting on my couch right now, steaming up your visor. But I’m glad you are. Your presence pleases me.” 

Peridot gasped and Yellow Diamond released a few notes. 

The smaller green gem began twinkling in the gentle light as well. 

The Queen laughed a little more. “Anyway, I asked you to come here so I could show you the other things I like doing. I imagine you might enjoy them too.” She stood up and towered over her tiny slave even more so than before. “Shall we go to my bedroom?” 

“Yes, Ma’am. Of course.” 

And they had returned yet again to that sacred space, with the enormous bed and the window that put on display all of the nearby stars. This time sitting upon the sheets was a pile of rope and a lacy blind fold. 

Ah, there was that feeling again—

The one that numbed her body into a morphine coma. In the sugary delirium, Peridot managed to ask: “Madame, what are those for?” And Yellow Diamond, who glittered beneath the galaxy’s cosmic rays merely stretched the ends of her lips into a grin. 

“I intend on fucking you, Peridot.” 

A current of electricity lit up all of her nerves at the Queen’s elegant profanity. And in that enormous room, where it was only two of them, Yellow Diamond turned to face her loyal servant. “It’s natural if you’re a little afraid; I know I can be intimidating, but don’t be too frightened. You’re going to love it.” 

“I don’t doubt that Madame, it’s just…”

“What’s wrong?” 

Peridot was blushing to the floor again. But she gathered together all of her audacity and made it into Yellow Diamond’s determined gaze. “If it’s okay, I’d like the opportunity to please you this time.” 

“You do please me.” 

“I mean—”

“I know what you mean. You want to make me come.”

A darker pigment accompanied her silence, and all the atoms in that small body vibrated to make an in audible ‘Yes, Ma’am.’ But Yellow Diamond knew. She always knew. 

“It’s incredibly sweet of you to be concerned with my pleasure. I’m touched. I didn’t want you to worry too much about that yet. Though, it might be fun to walk you through what I like.” A pause. The print of her index finger rested upon those plump lips while her wild yellow eyes bore holes in Peridot’s soul. “Alright then. You have permission to please me. Since it’s only your second time, I’ll be here to help you, and if touching me gets to be too overwhelming, you can stop.” 

The Goddess who was all business climbed into her bed and phased off her clothing. Then that long, golden woman lied flat on her back and turned her attention to Peridot, who had yet to approach. The servant had her eyes caught upon the Queen’s strong limbs and each of her lovely shapes to the point of sensory overload. Even though she was merely standing there, in a trance.

Is it possible for too much thirst to cause a stroke? 

“Peridot, come over here. Get into bed with me.” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

So the little gem came over and Yellow Diamond pulled her into a kiss, until her regal tongue was occupying Peridot’s throat. They came apart with a long pause in which the technician contemplated the Queen’s beauty but did not act. 

“Are you alright?” 

There was steam rising off of the smaller one’s face. Yellow Diamond removed her visor and touched their mouths together briefly. 

“Take off your uniform. You can start at my neck. I’d love it if you bit me, and don’t be afraid to put your hands on my body.” Another kiss, similar to the last one. “I can see that you’re nervous and I don’t necessarily blame you. Maybe it feels like you shouldn’t be allowed to touch me at all, and that would be true if we were standing in my throne room, but we’re in my bedroom now, and I want your hands on me. Don’t be afraid, Peridot. Even though your nerves are making your face such a lovely shade of green.” Her knuckles sat against the right side of her servant’s face. 

“It’s worse than that. I feel like I shouldn’t think about you the way I do. Over the last couple of days I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind.” A layer of tears formed over Peridot’s eyes, and she gulped. 

The shift that happened inside her throat seemed loud, and her eyes widened with the tidal wave of panic, coming to engulf her. 

A single droplet of water made its way onto her cheek. And before Peridot could scream and try to retract it back into her eye, Yellow Diamond wiped it away and sucked her into an embrace.

“Don’t cry. You’re breaking my heart.” 

“Oh, no no no no! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—sorry! I’m sorry!” 

Their bodies were making full contact again, and Yellow Diamond, in addition to the soft sheets of the bed, surrounded Peridot. The wave of panic turned into pleasant bath water, and the little gem came to understand the Queen’s breathing.

“Ma’am, I didn’t mean to cry. It slipped out.” 

“It’s alright, Peridot.” The scent of Yellow Diamond’s flesh got into the technician’s nose. Though, I want to know what you think about.” 

“Oh, it’s just—I think about moments like this.” 

“Do you ever think about my body? Perhaps what you want to do to it?” 

A pause. Lovely hands were finding their way down Peridot’s backside. Then, a gasp: “I can’t help it.” 

“That’s good. I’m glad you have those thoughts. I want you to show me. Are you ready?” 

“I am. Thank you, Madame.” 

“Of course.” A hard little smooch. “Let’s get those clothes off of you.” And with a single tear, Yellow Diamond reduced Peridot’s outfit to an afterthought and a stardust that hung around in the air. Her nimble fingers went to work removing those limb enhancers until they created a clunky pile on the floor—until there was nothing to separate their bodies but the warm air inhabiting the chamber. 

The Queen lied back onto a few obese pillows, so her upper half was propped up. 

“Peridot, come sit on my lap with your legs on either side of me. As I said before, I want you to start at my neck.” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

The smaller gem got herself into position but ended up in a gentle staring contest with the one in front of her. Peridot had taken her hand and covered her vagina and ended up getting lost in those brilliant yellow eyes. 

The Diamond tried not to laugh, but her face filled with a smile. 

“Don’t worry if you get turned on and a little drips out. Take my nipples in between your fingers and tug, like this.” Yellow Diamond arranged those comparatively short, green fingers so that the tips of her breasts were pinched between Peridot’s index finger and thumb. 

“A little tighter.” 

The slave followed her mistress’ commands. 

“Good. Now, as you pull, come in and bite my neck. If you like, you can occasionally release my breasts and tug on them again.” 

“Yes, Ma’am. May I kiss you as well?” 

“You may.” Their mouths met again for a short moment. “Go ahead.” With that, Yellow Diamond leaned back and gave her little slave a clear shot at her neck. Those wild eyes closed, and the long, golden Queen relaxed with her hands upon Peridot’s hips. 

It began with shy touches that were as loving as they were gentle. Even so, the whole thing felt like blasphemy. And when it didn’t feel like blasphemy, it hardly felt real. The peripherals of Peridot’s vision were turning into a fucked up rainbow fever dream that happened any time Yellow Diamond was around. 

Oh wait, she was supposed to be biting.

Her top row of teeth traced the larger woman’s flesh. So Yellow Diamond placed her elegant hand upon Peridot’s shoulder. 

“Darling, do it like you’re trying to hurt me. I can hardly feel that.” 

The first seven letters of everything she had just said stuck around in the air like pink smoke. 

“Ma’am…will I hurt you? Is that what you want?” 

“Don’t worry. Bite me nice and hard.” 

“Yes, Madame. Of course.” So Peridot leaned back in and clamped her teeth around Yellow Diamond’s shoulder as if she were eating an apple. In response, those powerful arms pulled the smaller gem in closer. 

“That’s perfect.” Her pretty thumb had settled into one of the creases of Peridot’s neck. “Now suck on my skin a little while and do it again.” 

So she did, and the Queen of Just About Everything released a sign. Her sharp, excellent nails, too, drew trails in that greenish flesh. They were so close again, and the rainbow haze of Peridot’s love high was moving in past the edges of her vision.

“Go lower his time.” 

This whole thing was a trip. 

“Put my breasts in your mouth.” 

Goddamn. 

There was a little laughter as Peridot moved her way down Yellow Diamond’s body. But it hadn’t caused her to stop. The mistress’s nipple landed in between those eager teeth while her taste buds experienced the sweetness of the Queen’s flesh. It was like her entire body was dusted with microscopic ecstasy flavored like sugar and maybe even a little salt.

“Harder.” 

So the servant bit and sucked hungrily, trying to get her Queen on the same level of ascension into the neon pink heavens. 

That time, Peridot felt her vocal chords vibrate with a gentle and extremely dignified pleasure.

“You’re doing well; better than I would have expected for your second time. Though, I can see that this is still overwhelming for you.” An exhale. Her finger tips burrowed into Peridot’s blond hair. “My leg is quite soaked.” 

The smaller gem stopped immediately. 

“No, no. Keep going. I don’t mind it. Actually, it’s sweet that you’re so aroused. I’m excited to show you my toys.” 

Peridot paused again. Then there was laughter. But she stared right back up again and attempted to lick the invisible cocaine off of Yellow Diamond’s other breast. 

It must have been some pretty good shit because she was moving lower and lower without hardly realizing it. The part of her mind responsible for calculations was finally overrun and time as a concept shattered into little shards that ruined other logical functions. What was truly sobering was when Peridot was nearly falling off the bed with the Queen’s legs spread open before her. 

And she was staring right at it. 

Alas, there were not beams of light bursting forth from Yellow Diamond’s sacred vagina, but there might as well have been. 

The goddess was smiling again, attempting (and perhaps failing) not to take pleasure out of Peridot’s plight. The upset caused the servant girl to look upward at the rest of her mistress. 

Even after all of that work, there was not so much as one scratch on her. She looked exactly as she did when they first started. 

And now her lips were curling inward. “Don’t die.” 

There were so many things to say that they all flooded the little green gem’s blue mouth and made it impossible to speak. Her cheeks filled up with marbles and theoretical sentences and the whole situation made her face darker. Peridot ultimately ended up staring at Yellow Diamond with furrowed brows and her lips crunched into a bizarre line. In Morse code, she blinked out ‘Help me.’

“Talk to me, Peridot. Would you like to continue?” 

“W-would you like me to continue, Ma’am?” 

“Certainly. But you didn’t answer my question.” 

“Well, I would, but I’m also feeling a little terrified.”

“Why is that?” 

The servant’s brain was about to blow up, so her head swelled with pressure. It made her flesh darker and vision blur. 

“Never mind. I think I know why. It’s funny how often I forget I’m Yellow Diamond.” The Queen sat up and continued to speak. “Could you go on biting my leg? That won’t be too much, will it?” 

“No Ma’am. I can handle that. I think.” 

The mistress giggled and traced the tips of her slender fingers along the frame of Peridot’s face. “Good. And while you do that, I intend on playing with myself. If at any point you feel confident enough to reach over and help me, please go ahead and do it.” 

The servant’s cheek rested on Yellow Diamond’s stunning thigh while those eyes grew even more doe-like and managed to sparkle. The radiation coming from Peridot’s face heated the Queen’s flesh and made the servant’s love into something tangible and visceral. The fever was melting her brain. It left her goopy emotions that welled up in her goopy eyes and formed into big, goopy tears that did not come out. 

But Yellow Diamond knew. 

She always knew. 

“Peridot, you really are too cute. Are you ready?” 

“Yes, Ma’am. Thank you for allowing me this opportunity.” 

“Of course.” 

It was then that Peridot kissed the inside of Yellow Diamonds thigh with all of her sugar and sincerity. And not long after that, the numerals that had only just graced the valence of the slave’s skin had gone to work in between her very own legs. 

Slowly, the larger gem laid her back against her pillows. 

And Peridot bit as hard as she could.

“That’s good.” A lofty sigh. “Be sure to get the other side too.” 

So she did. And they went on that way for a while, with Yellow Diamond breathing out pretty gasps and dignified cries that caught her tiny servant’s attention every time one escaped. Peridot would look upward, into the ruler’s face and stare as her canine teeth attempted to draw lines into her pale yellow flesh to no avail. Yellow Diamond was firmly rooted to the sheets of her bed and composed. Every movement of her fingers was controlled and careful, because the Queen always had her shit together. 

That’s why she was the Queen. 

“Peridot, slip your middle and index finger inside of me.” 

“Oh—Yes Ma’am.” But there was a hesitation. 

“I want this. Give me your hand.” 

“Of course, Ma’am. My apologies.” 

The tips of those two digits slid gently in between Yellow Diamond’s labia, and in response the larger woman breathed out a tangible breath of air. 

And poor Peridot was frozen again. 

Was this real? 

She was so wet. 

“Slide your fingers in and out. But don’t remove them completely, and be sure to establish a rhythm.” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

So the servant fucked the Queen with her two largest digits, and they worked together to bring about an orgasm. Yellow Diamond continued playing with her clitoris and Peridot moved her hand to the verses of her lover’s internal poetry. Within a few minutes, the larger gem expelled all the air from her body and contracted around the smaller gem’s hand. 

Peridot kissed the inside of that pale thigh in the brutal, white hot heat that encompassed her entire body. And then she claimed her hand back. 

“Well done. Come lie next to me.” 

Within the time it took the empress to expel another neon sigh that hung in the air like an opiate haze, Peridot had come to fill in some of her negative space. In return, Yellow Diamond closed the distance between their mouths, and then the distance between their tongues, until the technician was doped up again on her flawless, sparkling love and reveling in the feeling of their flesh pressing together. 

Her slender arms were holding that tiny slave close. 

In her chronic unworthiness, Peridot produced another tear. 

They separated with a pop and a line of salvia that still linked them together. With the tip of her index finger, Yellow Diamond wiped the droplet away. 

“What’s the matter?” 

“It’s—I’ve never felt this way before.” Gulp. “I’m sorry. I can’t even put it into words.” 

“Oh, Darling.” There it was again. “That’s kind of the point, isn’t it?” Smooch. It was short and sweet and directly on the lips, and left Peridot with a dark green face that was hot to the touch. 

The Queen smiled. 

“Are you ready for the next part? I’m going to push your boundaries again.” 

“How will you do that, Madame?” 

“Well…” Her palms had stopped upon Peridot’s shoulders. “I’m going to temporarily take your vision away and bind up your arms and legs to restrict your movement. Then I’m going to fuck you with my strap on, which I’m sure you’ll love.” 

“But Ma’am, will you be able to feel anything at all?” 

“When I’m fucking you? No. But it still pleases me. I’ll be happy to hear your cries, Peridot. So make plenty of noise for me. Though, I doubt it will be a challenge.” Her right hand slipped down the servant’s body and touched her directly between the legs. Peridot squeaked and Yellow Diamond laughed. “You’re extremely wet. We should begin before you calm down too much.” 

With some reserve, the smaller gem swallowed and managed: 

“Ma’am, I’m nervous.” 

“Don’t be nervous, Peridot. You can trust me not to harm you.” A pause. “You do trust me, don’t you?” 

“Of course I do! I just—”

Yellow Diamond connected their mouths again. “I know new things can be frightening, but allow me to do this for you, so you can understand how wonderful it feels. Sit up.” 

So, with her pulse banging in her ears, Peridot sat up and accepted the lacy blind fold and Yellow Diamond’s ropes. Time had stopped computing, but the speed at which the Queen had her servant tied up was unreal. 

It was then the rest of the evening dissolved into a fever dream, and the events and their chronological order disappeared and broke apart within the acid of Peridot’s stomach. Once her quivering limbs could no longer move, Yellow Diamond licked up the cold sweat that had developed over her counterpart’s greenish flesh. She even got Peridot to come with her tongue stuck deep inside her, and that felt just as good as the first time. 

As the small, inconsequential but also incredibly lucky slave caught her breath, Yellow Diamond set an elegant palm upon her lower stomach. 

“Are you ready, Darling?” 

How could Peridot possibly say no? 

“Absolutely, Ma’am.” 

Then the ruler entered her servant with a phallus that Peridot did not get to see. But as the thrusting began, the facts and whatever nerves remained exploded with each perfect movement of Yellow Diamond’s practiced hips. There was merely illogical pleasure—the sort of ecstasy the worker had only been able to fantasize about before this moment. 

The loneliness melted away inside the fire between those bound up thighs. 

With each push and each pull and each cry and each climax, Peridot fell in deeper. 

It went on until the limits and boundaries of Peridot’s being no longer seemed tangible, and the bright white light of her pleasure made her one, if only momentarily, with the goddess of her heart. 

As she sucked in sharp breaths and expressed her orgasm in the form of a loud and satisfied whine, Yellow Diamond pulled out and hugged their bodies close together. 

Her plump lips softly kissed Peridot’s cheek. And in a gentle voice, the Queen practically whispered: 

“I’m so proud of you; you’ve made me extremely happy. Good Job.” 

And out of sheer joy, the technician nearly wept. But she held it together because Yellow Diamond’s tongue was in her mouth, and Peridot didn’t want her to taste too much salt.


	6. Chapter 6

Time progressed forward little by little and Peridot fell further into the abyss of Yellow Diamond’s love. Perhaps the two wouldn’t even see one another for a series of days, but the technician would be lost in a dream world of nudity and inappropriate flashbacks to span the time. 

And of course, she went about doing her mission. 

It was taking longer than she intended. Warp pads that she fixed ended up getting broken and she had even found a bizarre icon upon the previously busted Homeworld Warp, which went down again just after she returned. 

Then Yellow Diamond summoned her for an update. 

The Ruler of one-third of Homeworld was sitting outside that day, considering several documents on her handheld device. She leaned back into a chair that was exactly her size and sparkled fiercely in the light. Her brilliance was blinding, and the fire she produced from her gem was flawless. 

Like her. 

The technician approached with her head reeling. The light emanating from Yellow Diamond forced her to squint. 

“Hello, Peridot.” As a courtesy, the Queen covered her gem with her left hand. “How is your mission coming along?” 

“Honestly Madame, I’m hitting a few snags. I sent a fleet of robonoids to earth to repair the Homeworld Warp, and upon arriving I found this bizarre icon—” Peridot pulled up the sticker she had found. It was some sort of weeping…creature? Organism? Snack food? “And when I returned to Homeworld, the warp was down again immediately.” 

“Interesting. There aren’t any gems left on earth, are there? There shouldn’t be.” 

“No, Ma’am. The red eye did not report the presence of any gems on that planet.” 

“Hmm. I assume this means you have yet to check on the Cluster.” 

“I haven’t, Ma’am.” 

Yellow Diamond rested her chin upon all her linked fingers and stared directly at Peridot with her lovely mouth crinkling into an uneven line. 

The greenish gem shivered. Her own lips rolled inward as well as single bead of sweat rolled down her cheek. The words: Ma’am, are you upset with me? sat on her tongue, but never knew any life beyond that. 

Peridot bit the inside of her cheek just as Yellow Diamond spoke again: “Why don’t you send the larger robonoids out and see what happens? Let me know if you find out who or what is breaking the warp pads.” 

“Yes, Ma’am. Of course.” 

“Excellent. You’re free to go now.” 

But the technician merely stood there with a silent meltdown ruining her cognition. 

“Peridot, is everything alright?” 

A cloud of smoke started to escape from her ears and nose. “Yes, Ma’am—I uh—” 

“You look like you need to say something.” 

Then she vomited: “You’re not disappointed with me, are you?” 

The Queen smiled and then released a few notes of her musical laughter. “No. Did I look disappointed?” 

“I don’t—” And Peridot was blushing, yet again, seduced by Yellow Diamond’s glitter and rendered barely able to speak. But she managed to say, “I don’t know, Ma’am. You seemed so serious just now—” Then she hit herself directly in the stomach with one of her metal knees. “Excuse me. I’ll just go back to work now—” 

“Don’t leave. I don’t want you to go back and think you’re in some kind of trouble. Why don’t you come closer?” 

So Peridot approached and stood before Yellow Diamond, who kissed her softly upon the gem. Then those lovely palms rested on both of Peridot’s small shoulders. 

“I’m not at all angry with you; my face was serious just now because I have quite a bit on my mind, and plenty of things to do. As you can imagine, I have many, many responsibilities, and I don’t mean to frighten you, even though it seems to happen frequently, okay?” 

“Yes, Ma’am. I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t need to apologize.” 

“Ma’am, if you ever wanted to walk about anything, I’d be happy to listen.” Peridot could no longer handle the direct eye contact, so she looked down at her feet. And in the process and the contact high coming through Yellow Diamond’s hands, her face became a radiant shade of green. 

“Oh, Peridot.” 

There was yet another kiss upon her gem. She, too, was glimmering in the daylight. 

“You’re sweet. But I’m not going to trouble you with my responsibilities. It’s simply my fate as a Diamond to have such burdens. I don’t know that you would understand what I’m talking about anyway.” 

Peridot looked back up, and the Queen brushed past her jaw with a set of fingers. 

“It must be nice to be around other Peridots. To have so many other gems that are just like you—who share in the same life experiences…I can hardly imagine.” She expressed a small sigh. “Even so, I think you’re one of the cutest.” 

“Thank you, Madame.” Gulp. “Can I ask you when I’ll see you again?” 

Then, a dazzling smile. “Do you enjoy our time together?” 

“I love it, Ma’am. I cherish being around you more than anything.” 

Laughter, and an embrace. “You see? That’s exactly what I mean. You’re so adorable.” They separated again. “Why don’t you come by a few days from now, after work? I’ll be occupied until then, but I should have a break and you can visit me.” 

“Of course, Ma’am. Thank you!” Her flesh darkened again, and her consciousness wavered. “May I kiss you?” 

“No. But I’ll kiss you.”

So Yellow Diamond pushed their mouths together and stood up. She towered over her little light green slave, as she did with many other gems. With her index finger and thumb, she touched the upper point of Peridot’s triangular hair. 

“I have to attend a meeting, so I’ll have to leave you for now, but I’m looking forward to seeing you again in a few days. Take care.” 

“Thank you, Ma’am. Please take care of yourself as well.” 

Yellow Diamond left her with a little grin and a blinding series of lights as she walked away that looked like thousands of cameras going off at once. With that, she strutted to the warp pad and disappeared in a stream of baby blue light that could not hold a candle to her shine. 

And Peridot went back to work, though she stood still a few seconds after her Queen was gone, getting her shit together and reorganizing her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Peridot came when Yellow Diamond told her to come. And this time, the Pearls lead her directly to the bedroom. Already, upon that expanse of beautiful sheets, there were a number of toys laid out, all evenly spaced out and organized. This list included the ropes, the blind fold, a few dildos, a vibrator and a riding crop—all of which easily attracted Peridot’s attention. 

But then, on the other side of the room, something twinkled from the dresser. 

It was a necklace. 

That was composed of many broken gems. 

The technician made her way over and set her eyes upon it. And for a long time, she merely stared while the necklace too, seemed to stare back. 

With one audacious finger, Peridot reached out and touched one of the corpses—it looked like a Ruby—and felt her entire body grow cold. The piece was composed of so many different gems and went on forever like a fractal. They were shaped into beautiful flowers that lead the onlooker’s eyes all the way around, again and again, and sparkled so nonchalantly, like nothing was wrong and nothing ever had been. 

The guest was completely still. A shiver ran through her being and left her with her lips slightly agape and her brows furrowed. 

But then the door opened and she nearly launched herself into space. 

“Peridot, you’re earlier than I expected—”

The little green gem looked at the long, elegant, golden and powerful Diamond dressed like a sex goddess in lacy black lingerie, and the Diamond looked back. Then she released a sigh and crinkled her brows, just like Peridot had. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to see that. I was just about to put it away, actually.” With long strides, the Queen sat herself on the bed and kept her sight directly on her counterpart. “Come here, Peridot.” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” And the tiny slave came and stood before her enormous master, who—like always—slid her fingers along the frame of Peridot’s face. 

“Don’t be afraid. You have to understand, those gems were traitors. Each of them tried to steal my power, or attempted a rebellion, or managed to stab me in the back, and when one has this many responsibilities and this much power, there is very little room for kindness and even littler room for mercy. So these traitors live on as an example. I occasionally wear them across my chest, to demonstrate what happens when you try to betray a Diamond.” 

There was a pause that drew a gap between them, even though they were touching.

Yellow Diamond gently squeezed both of Peridot’s shoulders. “This is why I didn’t want you to see it. I’m sure you’re terrified of me now. Well— more so than before.”

“No Ma’am! I simply—I’m trying to wrap my head around everything you just said.” They were looking right at one another. And like clockwork, Peridot deepened in color and had to move her gaze somewhere else. “I still love you more than anyone else.” 

“Oh, Peridot.” The technician brought her attention back and received a kiss directly on the cheek. “Every time I see you, I grow more and more fond of you.” 

“Really, Madame?”

“Of course.” Yellow Diamond removed Peridot’s visor and touched her plump lips to her gem. “You’ll never have to worry about such a thing happening to you. You’re too good and certainly too sweet to end up with the likes of those gems. Even if you somehow managed to do something awful—I don’t know that I would punish you so harshly. I can’t even see myself being angry with you.” 

“Ma’am—” 

“I mean it.” Yellow Diamond pulled Peridot into an embrace. “You’re very, very good.”

With her awkward robot arms, the technician managed to return the hug. “I’m so happy right now, I could cry.” 

The Queen laughed. “Please don’t cry.” Then they separated. “Why don’t we forget about his whole thing and do what you came here to do?” A fast kiss on the lips. “I’ll put my necklace away and you can take off all of your limb enhancers. How about that?” 

“Yes Ma’am.” 

So Yellow Diamond bubbled her necklace and sent it far, far away while Peridot removed her limbs. And the two came together on the bed as they had the last few times. 

The fear was shuffled beneath Peridot’s never-ending love for the Queen of her heart. Even then, it was quickly incinerated by the heat Yellow Diamond caused with her ecstasy tongue and all that remained was pleasure, and nothing else. 

Even when Peridot stumbled away with bruises and marks from the spanking and light choking, she had no choice but to remember it fondly.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay. That necklace was pretty fucking terrifying. But it was logical, right? Homeworld as a whole didn’t waste gems and repurposing them in such a way made total sense. Seriously, with how long Yellow Diamond has been ruling, it’s not at all surprising that she would occasionally have to get her hands dirty. 

Did she kill those gems herself? 

Well, that doesn’t even matter does it? With how ridiculously powerful she it, it wouldn’t be too much of a challenge and they were traitors anyway. She said so herself! 

Upon leaving work that day, our Peridot was tripped by another Peridot while everyone else glared daggers into her bruised-up back. 

She wouldn’t lie, would she? 

No, no. There’s no reason to. You should just count yourself lucky. 

Peridot was currently working with her floating robot fingers. She had finished the third one out of ten, and each of those completed digits could now vibrate. 

She started on the fourth. And for a moment, her eyes moved over to the flowers she had collected just after work. She had even warped to another planet to get them, where there was still daylight so she could see any possible imperfections. 

Of course, Yellow Diamond had invited her back. They would see one another again in the morning. 

A single, wild quake moved throughout her entire body and her lungs released a little sigh. 

Ultimately, she had picked out five different flowers, all of varying colors. In the bouquet, there was a white, yellow, blue, pink, and purple blossom, all of which were carefully arranged and cut by Peridot herself. 

It had actually taken her much longer than expected to select them. As she wandered through the field, there were so many of them that carried slight imperfections: missing petals or asymmetrical patterns or discolored portions. But Peridot sifted through what felt like every plant in the field until her blossoms were satisfactory.

You can’t give a flawless goddess fucked up flowers. 

Peridot completed the fourth finger and began the fifth—the last digit of her left hand. And she spanned her time, trying to focus, sighing in thirsty anticipation and drowning in her golden thoughts of a golden woman whose glitter could make the stars jealous.


	9. Chapter 9

“Yellow Darling!”

Blue Diamond had landed in Yellow’s garden with her veil settling around her, and shouted up at her balcony, arms outstretched. 

“Don’t you call me that! And put your arms down! You’re embarrassing me!” 

“How am I embarrassing you? Isn’t this what you wanted?” 

But just as Blue lowered her arms, Yellow leapt from the ledge and filled them. There was a crater in the ground from the force of her impact and lovely azure lips all over her golden cheeks. 

Blue held Yellow tightly, as though she had somehow caught a shooting star, and kissed her on the mouth three times. Then, she set the yellow woman down and slipped their hands together. Though, their fingers did not stay intertwined for long. 

“It’s been a long while, hasn’t it? I forgot how radiant you are when you start blushing.” 

“It has been a while. I missed you and your ridiculous nicknames.” 

Both Diamonds were approaching a bench kept beneath a perfect ray of light, and upon sitting down they sparkled like two different colored stars.

“That can’t be the only thing you miss. You invited me over for some reason.” 

“Of course. I’m interested in studying the motion of your tongue when you’re making those ridiculous nicknames. Maybe you can even get me to cry out a couple myself. Though, I’m not at all worried. You always seemed to inspire me that way.” 

Blue smiled and once again planted her lips upon Yellow’s glowing cheek. “I was thinking about you just the other day, before I got your message. Actually, more specifically, I was remembering how your hair would sit on my stomach while you were…” Both Diamonds grinned at one another. “Helping me think up nicknames. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I was looking forward to seeing you, so I’m glad to be here.” 

“Well, I have to make a confession.” 

“What is it?” 

“It won’t just be us today.” A few fine yellow fingers sat upon a rich blue shoulder. “I’ve invited one of my little Peridots. She’ll do just about anything to make me happy. It’s quite charming.” 

“How old is this one?” 

“Does it matter?” Yellow pulled in her lips for just a moment. And as her face became more and more golden, Blue’s expression became more and more grave. “She’s pretty young, I suppose.” 

“Yellow, I’m sure that poor gem doesn’t know any better. She’s probably madly in love with you.”

“Yes, she probably is, but what’s the problem with that? Peridot has every right to adore me.” 

“But are you taking advantage of her?”

“How can I take advantage of her? You make it sound like I’m robbing her of something. I assure you, Blue. Peridot has nothing that I need to take from her. I simply like spending time with her because she’s cute.” 

Blue Diamond released a breath of air. “Don’t you see? There’s no way you could ever love her as much as she loves you. When she finally wises up, she’s going to be heartbroken. I imagine you’re her first love. I think it would be less cruel if you chose gems who had some experience and knew what they were getting into.” 

“I fail to see how I’m being cruel. I’ve been nothing but kind to Peridot, and outside of that I have no control what-so-ever on how others feel about me.” It was Yellow Diamond’s turn to sigh. “I don’t want to have this conversation. I invited both of you over so I could forget about my responsibilities for a while, and I know that’s why you agreed to come here. But if you like, I can send Peridot away or prevent her from arriving if that would make you happier.” 

“No, I’m sure she’s excited to see you. It’s just something you should consider, that’s all.” 

“Why, Darling? You know I do what I want.” 

“I know. Just please consider her feelings.” 

“Note taken. May we please talk about something else?” 

“Don’t be upset.” Blue leaned in and kissed her counterpart’s golden blush. 

“I’m not upset.” 

“Are you sure?” Then she kissed the other cheek. 

“Well, now you’re making me a little angry. I’m not sure about this feeling. It’s truthfully sort of awful.” 

“Yes, but how is it when I do this?” 

Peridot watched from the balcony as Blue leaned forward to kiss Yellow on the mouth, but the golden goddess, who was laughing and sparkling in the rays of flawless sunshine, moved back and away from those offending lips. Yellow ended up almost completely flat against the bench with Blue on top of her, covering her face and neck with little touches the receiving party pretended not to want. 

Yellow Diamond laughed and gently slapped Blue with her pretty hands, emulating radiant beams of golden blush. 

Peridot held onto her vase of flowers and turned quickly away when her Queen’s arms were pinned down and the inside of her mouth was occupied by a rich, azure tongue. 

As they locked their faces closed together, a Pearl came outside and informed them that Peridot had arrived. 

“Excellent. Come along, Blue. We shouldn’t keep her waiting.” 

And both Diamonds jumped gracefully back onto the balcony and came into Yellow’s room. Peridot nearly dropped her flowers. The rattling in her head also knocked around the words she was about to speak, and the poor, tiny technician was left shaking. 

“Peridot, I’m glad you made it. What is it you have there?” 

“Ma’am, I—I picked these for you. I hope you like them.” But her stare was sticking to Blue Diamond’s presence. 

Peridot had never seen her in person. 

“They look lovely. Thank you.” Yellow caught that green gem with a little bit of saliva still left along the valence of her lips. 

In that way, it was almost like Blue Diamond was kissing her too.

“You see? I told you she was sweet.” Those bright golden eyes, now accompanied by similarly glowing cheeks, shot back to the lowly technician. 

She was even smaller, now that there was another Diamond there for comparison. 

“Peridot, this is my old friend and former lover, Blue Diamond. Though, you’ve probably pieced that together. She’s going to be joining us today. You might even be able to pick up a few tricks if you watch her carefully.” Yellow Diamond took the vase from Peridot’s grasp. “I’m going to find a home for these. In the meantime, why don’t you two get acquainted?” 

With that, the room was left to Peridot and Blue Diamond staring politely at one another in the void that existed between them. Though, the smaller gem had yet to actually see her eyes. Both of them smiled as the technician’s visor began to steam up, and the air was so quiet you could practically hear Peridot gulping. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Blue Diamond, Ma’am.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Peridot.” She sparkled like a goddess as well. “Did Yellow tell you I would be coming today?” 

“No Ma’am, she didn’t. But I don’t mind you being here or anything, just as long as you don’t mind me either.” You couldn’t see Peridot’s eyes any longer either. The beads of sweat had all boiled and left her visor foggy. 

“No, I don’t mind.” 

Then the silence drifted back in, and after several long seconds, so did Yellow Diamond, carrying with her a handful of ropes, nude. 

“Are you two ready?” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

“What do you plan on doing with those?” Blue raised the question. 

“I’d be happy to show you. Peridot—” Yellow dragged a chair from the corner of the room and placed it so it faced the bed. “Come here.” Like a good slave, Peridot listened. And as soon as she came close enough, her master and owner stripped away her clothing with a few movements of her elegant hands. 

Then, gently, Yellow Diamond took off her visor. 

“You’re going to watch us.” Their lips met up. “So that when it’s time you come and join in, there’s a little puddle underneath where you were sitting.” Her palm covered the in between of those light green legs and caused a longing sigh to exit the slave’s lungs. “But I don’t want you playing with yourself, so to help you, I’m going to bind you to this chair. This will be difficult, but I’m confident that you can handle it. You’ve been very, very good.” Yellow Diamond kissed her cheek. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

“Good. Take off your limb enhancers and we’ll begin.” 

So the servant did and placed herself upon the chair to which her arms and legs were bound almost immediately. 

“The ropes aren’t too tight, are they?” 

“No, Ma’am. They’re fine.” 

“Good.” The Queen’s dope tongue wrapped around Peridot’s for a moment while those sublime hands rested on her hips. They separated with a pop that left Peridot leaning in for more, and with their faces only centimeter apart, Yellow Diamond giggled. “If you only had any idea of how adorable you look right now. You have me so excited to play with you, but I have to tend to Blue first. In the mean time, be sure you get nice and wet.” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

As the golden goddess moved away, her hand brushed along the inside of Peridot’s thigh, only to have the same set of fingers intertwine with Blue Diamond’s. It was then that Peridot’s arousal became something frantic and desperate, but all the young gem could do was watch. 

Both Diamonds began by taking up places on that enormous bed and fastening their mouths together while their hands explored opposite parts with some familiarity. They touched one another in extremely specific places. For instance, Yellow rolled her fingers along the flesh just beneath Blue’s right breast, which caused the azure gem to phase off her clothing. 

All this while the opposite sucked on her pretty taste buds. 

As Blue’s veil disappeared into beautiful stardust, Peridot was torn between staring directly at her and shielding her thirsty eyes from the other Queen’s naked form. It felt terribly wrong to look, like staring directly into the eyes of Cthulhu and certainly, her stomach churned in the fear of going mad. Yet, those little green irises could not divert themselves in any other direction, because any mere mortal given the chance to so much as glance at an other-worldy goddess would have no choice but to take that glance, insanity be damned. 

And with Blue sighing into Yellow’s mouth, golden eyes flicked over momentarily to Peridot. Her Queen’s lips curled as her partner yanked her in closer, and finally, she looked away as Blue pushed her onto the sheets. 

They broke apart of a moment to float inside one another’s wild eyes. 

Peridot flinched inside her chair, but the goddesses didn’t notice. 

In fact, Blue Diamond bit the column of Yellow’s pretty neck. 

The golden one released a little gasp. 

“Yellow, I want to taste you.” A kiss, and then those crazy hard teeth marked up her sunshine-colored shoulder. “And I want you to sit here and enjoy it.” 

“Well, it’s hard to argue with that. Go ahead.” 

But before Blue did, their lips hooked together again, for a few short moments. Then more marks were created along Yellow’s body, courtesy of her lover’s mouth. Each bite was promptly followed by a cry from the one receiving them. It was shocking to see someone who was normally so elegant and so composed holler with such abandon. 

Peridot could have easily been confused for an emerald. 

Blue clamped down on Yellow’s thigh. 

“Now listen—be gentle down there.” 

“Don’t worry, Darling.” There was kiss placed just before the in between of her legs, on the most intimate part of that long yellow limb. “It’s been a while, but I remember what you like.” She sucked on a patch of golden flesh. 

“You tease!” A shout amongst the kisses. “I trust you. I was just driven to say something.” 

“I know.” A long lick where Yellow’s leg attached with the rest of her body. A pair of blue hands secured either of her hips. “I intend in getting you soaked before I even really get started, I love how you look—when you’re thirsting for me.” 

“Baby, please.” 

But there wasn’t a reply. Blue was far too busy, sucking up all the skin directly around those swelling lips. And the golden Queen—now covered in bite marks and forming bruises— spread her legs a little wider and looped her fingers around the sheets. Her breathing became rigid and after about a minute—when Blue Diamond’s tongue etched just along the outside, Yellow begged. 

“Please, I can’t take anymore—”

Blue smiled demurely before bringing Yellow’s clit gently into her mouth and smoothed past it with her taste buds. The marked woman’s back arched and she took whole fistfuls of bedspread, taking in so much air only to release it back out. The result was a mix between a sigh and a yell, and upon hearing, Blue sucked a little harder and pulled Yellow’s hips in closer. 

With her eyes closed, the goddess of Peridot’s heart turned her head towards her tiny slave and crinkled her perfect eyebrows and opened her beautiful mouth. Her chest inflated, and as the exhale came out, those watering eyes opened but saw absolutely nothing. 

They had forgotten about her. 

An ache happened in Peridot’s stomach as her bodily desires dampened the chair. 

“Ah—Baby—”

“Will you come for me?” Slurp. 

“Finger me.” Her digits got themselves wrapped up in Blue’s hair. “I want them inside me—”

“Of course.” Blue took all of her skills and strummed her lover’s most sensitive chords, using the tip of her tongue. Then, the first segment of hr index finger slid between Yellow Diamond’s lips and pressed down with just enough pressure. She added another digit and went into her knuckles. 

Yellow Diamond hardly seemed like she was on the same plane of existence. 

And as Blue moved her hand, with the rhythm of her body, the golden woman transcended, breathing in and crying out hard as the pleasure possessed her corporeal form. 

The bound-up slave found that she could not look away. 

Those slender yellow fingers dug into Blue Diamond’s scalp. Her toes curled. And her gem lit up in a dazzling flash that only lasted a few seconds with her mouth wide open, Yellow Diamond gasped for breath and her whole form collapsed flat upon the bed. 

Somewhere in there, she had squealed. 

“Blue, holy shit.” 

The author of that orgasm released Yellow and lied next to her. They wrapped one another in an embrace while a pale hand wiped the liquid from her lover’s mouth.

“Before today is over, I need you to fuck me like you used to. But for right now, I want to taste you too. I owe you for that.”

“Alright, but you should calm down for a second. You’re still glowing.” 

So, the pair of Diamonds held onto one another and Peridot sat watching, her small light green body still save for the breath moving silently in and out of her chest. Some radical part of her tried to shout, but the rest of her would not allow it. So the misplaced technician went through numerous different conflicts by simply facing forward. 

There was something sick in her stomach as that pair of flawless Diamonds stroked one another’s faces softly and kissed with their bodies drawn close together. Her face grew and supported a fire as Yellow took all ten prints and applied them to Blue’s neck, and shoulders, and back. 

In fact, Peridot was shaking. And the surface beneath her was soaked. The fluid she had made was coming and clinging to her thighs and buttocks. 

“Yellow, why don’t we go down on one another?” 

“Are you sure? I’d be more than happy to give you every bit of my attention. You’ll end up distracting me.” 

“That’s okay. I want to do this with you.” 

“Alright. Let’s do it.” 

Their mouths connected again and separated with a pop. Then Blue positioned herself where both queens were on their sides, and Peridot could see all of Yellow Diamond’s ass as well as the bottom half of her vagina. Blue then angled her face to look at the slave. 

She mouthed out the words: “Are you alright?” 

As a knee-jerk reaction, Peridot nodded vigorously. Blue then moved her attention and looped her arms around Yellow’s hips. 

“Baby, look at you. Did all of my moaning make you excited?” 

“It always does.” A kiss again upon the inner thigh that took the flesh in that area and pulled it between two rows of playful teeth. Pop. “You always look so beautiful when you’re climaxing.” Her tongue passed playfully along Yellow’s clitoral hood. 

“Oh!” 

Blue chewed up her other thigh. “Sorry.” Small kisses. “I couldn’t resist.” 

Yellow unlinked her arms from Blue’s hips to slap her on the ass. They both giggled a short time and then focused on eating one another out. 

The whole thing lasted for what seemed like an eternity, but was likely, in reality, only about fifteen minutes. Both of them would stop occasionally, getting lost in the overwhelming ecstasy, only to adopt her partner’s clitoris back between her lips, or lick up a little of the overall arousal.

And Peridot watched, unable to look away, with her body on fire, and her limbs quivering. A few droplets of her wetness dripped onto the floor. Because she looked on as Blue Diamond’s tongue split apart Yellow’s labia, and delved inside of her, or saw how her personal goddess’s clit was taken so beautiful between blue lips. 

Occasionally, accompanying electric blue eyes would shift and look right at her, glowing bright along with her excellent gem, amongst all the heavy breathing and pleasure. 

They both finished at relatively the same time and grasped onto one another for a time afterward. 

And Yellow Diamond said: “Fuck me right now.” 

“Darling—” 

“Do it, please. I haven’t felt this way in ages and work has me so stressed out.” She bit the soft skin between Blue’s thigh and her vagina itself. “I want you so badly. I want you to bite and choke me and pull my hair.” Now those teeth got her lower stomach. “It would be like thousands of years ago, before everything became so fucked up. Help me forget. Even if it’s only for a while.” 

Blue squeezed Yellow tighter. Pause. “Are you really so stressed out?” 

The golden goddess was preoccupied making a bruise and declined to answer. 

And the azure one looked over to the technician. 

“Yes. I’ve been a little miserable lately to be honest.” 

She had? 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Yes, but later. Right now I only want you to fuck me.” 

“Alright, Yellow.” Kiss. “Give me a moment.” 

So Blue got off of the bed and her gem glowed as she summoned her magical, other worldly strap-on and its accompanying phallus. It was beautiful, long, and had plenty of smooth bumps and ridges to please whichever hole it would fill. Throughout the entire process, Yellow Diamond did not remove her attention from Blue. Her eyes were wide and expressive, filled with emotions from many, many eons ago, but Peridot was not allowed any of it from a portrait’s point of view. She caught the shine near Yellow’s tear duct from a far away profile. But that was all. 

“You remembered. This one was always my favorite.” 

Blue touched Yellow’s cheek with a thumb. “You didn’t think I would actually forget, did you?” 

“Of course not. But I’m still happy you didn’t. I know you probably wouldn’t, but there’s still small chance because it really is insignificant. The fact that you recall means quite a lot to me.” She reached out and touched the tip. 

Blue had already put everything in place. For the last time, she glanced to Peridot. 

But Yellow had got up and settled their lips together, with her arms draped over her partner’s shoulders. 

They started out gently. 

Though, it didn’t take long for things to escalate. Within a few seconds, they were biting one another amongst the hard kisses, and at one point, Blue had pinned Yellow’s arms against the mattress to chew up her breasts. She drug her teeth across them. She clamped down on either nipple and tugged, until they essentially snapped back into place. She caused Yellow Diamond to bleed. 

Peridot was shaking worse than before, with eyes that refused to close. 

Blue, who had now collected some significant blemishes herself, flipped her lover over. The bottom part of her palm rested on the back of Yellow’s neck while her fingers coiled around it. Then, with her other hand planted well into the mattress for support, Blue thrust inward. Hard. 

The bed shook. 

Shit, it almost fell over. 

“Fuck! More!” 

Those digits curled a little tighter around Yellow’s windpipe and Blue came out and plunged in again. The force questioned the constitution of the room, and everything seemed to be quivering in fright. But neither Diamond seemed all too preoccupied with giving a fuck. Between those enormous women, there was only Blue and only Yellow, reduced to primal colors, trying to create green. 

Yellow hollered and managed various profanities with her eloquent mouth and Blue preformed the task that had been asked of her. She fucked Yellow. 

They found various positions; facing one another; against the wall; Yellow on top; Yellow nearly dangling off the bed. But no matter what, Blue had not stopped with the insane movement of her powerful hips. The one receiving this affection in the form of bite marks and bruises and ass cheeks slapped raw and choke marks around the neck, and a few strands of her gorgeous hair that had been pulled from the roots, had never stopped making some kind of noise. 

Yellow Diamond’s entire palace could have probably heard the Queen’s racket, felt the resulting earthquakes, and gone blind from the flashes of light radiating like an atomic blast from her beautiful and flawless gem. 

It finally stopped with Blue Diamond struggling to catch her breath and Yellow Diamond in a heap before her. The strap-on was removed from either of their bodies and bubbled away again. Then Blue leaned forward and planted a kind pair of lips on Yellow’s worn shoulder, collapsing at her side, and pulling her in close. 

Those golden eyes remained shut, but the one responsible kissed her lids and the space between her brows in one enormous hug and three small touches. 

“Yellow Darling, how are you doing?” 

“Baby Blue, that was excellent. Thank you. I—” But the words were caught, even before reaching her throat. In her stomach, from a very long time ago, when things were different. Yellow Diamond swallowed the gears before they could create the phrase. So she wouldn’t even be tempted. 

“You don’t have to speak. I understand.” 

“I needed that.” 

“I know you did.” Lips came together. “Take it easy for a moment. I’m going to take care of something.” 

Peridot, much like the walls a few minutes before, shook. Numerous conflicting emotions had torn air holes in her stomach. They were the same feelings that glossed over her eyes and throw salt into her mouth. But there was one that stood out in particular. It was sharp and stabbed right through her throat. It forced her to crinkle up her nose and bend her lips while perhaps two or three droplets escaped from her lashes and onto her searing cheeks. 

Unfortunately, despite the heat, they did not turn to steam. When Blue Diamond came towards her, Peridot hurt her wrist in trying to lift her hand to banish them away. 

The inferno inside her throat grew worse at the sight of the other goddess. 

Whose gentle fingers caught her water. 

“Are you alright? Did we leave you for too long?” Blue undid the ropes and the technician looked into her face, unable to glance away. Her eyes were beautiful. 

There were many words, but every single one of them stuck inside her throat because they all wanted to get out at once. So she swallowed them and started over. 

“No, Ma’am. I’m fine. You both didn’t leave me here too long.” Peridot closed her legs and touched both of her elbows with opposing hands. Finally, her gaze moved towards the floor. 

Blue squeezed her shoulder and went away. 

“Peridot.” Yellow, with all of her sudden imperfections, had shifted on the bed to look at her little slave. The other Diamond was joining her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and chest, tugging her in close. “Come over here. I want to touch you.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” 

So the technician came and stood next to the bed, and Yellow Diamond swept her up in those powerful arms and held her close. With soft lips, she afflicted the trails of Peridot’s tears. 

And all of a sudden the smallest of the three realized where Yellow’s mouth had been. 

Still, her whole body was so warm. 

“I’m very proud of you. It was a long time that you were tied up, but I hardly heard a complaint. Though, Blue and I were making plenty of noise.” Her beautiful lips bent upwards at the edges, and the queen tasted her servant’s neck. Then, her palm and all of her fingers came searching around Peridot’s thighs. They smoothed past the insides and gently touched the very in between of her legs. “I’m quite happy with this. I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me, Peridot.” 

“Thank you, Madame.” 

Yellow laughed and kissed both of her dark green cheeks. Then her golden embrace intensified. “Blue, don’t you think she’s cute? I love her.” 

“She is cute. I can see why you would say that.” 

Peridot gasped a little. “Ma’am. I love you too. I’ve loved you forever.” And the goddess of her heart made music again and placed her lips against the slave’s gem. 

While Blue Diamond pinched the rawest part of fellow ruler’s ass. 

“Peridot, why don’t I reward you?” Nails. “You can stand between us; Blue and I will please you.” 

“Are you certain, Ma’am?” 

“Yes, I am.” Her brows crinkled, and so did Peridot’s. “Excuse me. Blue is being a little naughty back there. Come. Stand up.” 

There was that effect again where Peridot had entire research papers on the tip of her tongue but couldn’t manage to create a single word. So she followed orders and got onto her tiny legs, and blushed furiously when Yellow Diamond placed her hands on those miniscule hips and wove their tongues together. 

Blue Diamond had shifted around to the technician’s backside and placed her large hands on Peridot’s small shoulders. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” The azure Goddess’s voice was gentle, and calmed the shaking going on like a series of earthquakes beneath the slave’s skin. Though, that was merely replaced by an upset in her stomach acid. 

Yellow released Peridot’s mouth. “Blue, she’ll be fine.” 

“Yes, but I’m asking her.”

A silence. The technician gulped and learned again how to speak. “I—Yes. I don’t mind if you touch me, Lady Blue Diamond.” 

“Let me know if you want me to stop.” 

“Oh. Yes, of course.” 

“Can we keep going?” Yellow had her hand against Peridot’s opening, threatening to insert a finger or two. 

“If Peridot wants to, we can.” 

“Do you want to continue, Peridot?” The golden queen leaned in close, her lips just a moment away from her servant’s. “May I have you permission to kiss you? Should I dare?” 

“Y-Yes, Ma’am. Please—” 

But the last bit of that was muffled by Yellow Diamond’s tongue. 

Peridot heard Blue sigh and then the less familiar goddess smoothed over her light green back with two large palms and left small kisses at the nape of her neck. They were slow and gentle, like her movements. 

The whole experience was overwhelming. 

Both Diamonds licked and fingered and sucked on Peridot simultaneously. At one point, they had her pinned against the sheets, with Yellow smoothing her tongue over her clitoris and Blue taking her nipples into her mouth. 

It was that moment that caused Peridot to forget everything. It was all absorbed into a white hot bath of uncut pleasure. 

The moment that made her remember was when Yellow had her fingers in Peridot’s vagina and Blue had hers in her ass. Both Diamonds grew still for a moment to lean over that miniscule green shoulder to make out with one another. 

All three of them had sex all day, and at the end of it both Diamonds sent Peridot stumbling away with one kiss each, to walk back home in a world that had gone quiet. 

The doors to Yellow’s chambers shut behind her, and all of her own love bites and bruises were exposed to the lonely open air.

It was nothing like the warm opium den she had just emerged from. 

When Peridot returned home, she coiled into a corner and wept. The reasons for these various and consuming emotions were not clear. They simply possessed and exited the moment she walked into her entirely still space with no one else inside. There weren’t even other sounds out of courtesy. 

Peridot hadn’t got the chance to show Yellow Diamond her vibrating fingers, which she had spent so much time on the night before. 

And after all of it had left her tiny body, Peridot fell asleep—something she had not done in centuries. Perhaps she wouldn’t have, had she not been that unbelievably exhausted.


	10. Chapter 10

“Yellow, I love you, but this isn’t working.” 

Blue Diamond stood amongst the aftermath and wreckage of a few hours ago. A few steps away from her right foot was the glass bottle of perfume Yellow Diamond had crushed in her hand. The entire room smelled of it. But that was just where it started. All around the room were objects they had both broken while hollering insults they could no longer remember. While it was all going down, it didn’t even seem like they had trashed about nine tenths of the items in that huge chamber. Certain places in the walls were cracked and punched through and generally ruined. 

And the fact that it all felt so natural as it was occurring was probably the most terrifying part.

They had combined into a horrendous storm of anger and violence and hadn’t realized the destruction they had made together. 

Blue Diamond pursed her lips and looked at the bruises that marked up Yellow Diamond’s normally flawless body. 

But in all fairness, she was wearing quite a few herself. 

“You’re right.” The gem sitting on the bed spoke with a hoarse voice that was exhausted from screaming. Those golden eyes still glowed from battle. And with a hand made up of pointed, aggressive finger tips, she wiped away a tear from her cheek. “Will you please come sit with me? I won’t hurt you any more than I already have.” 

Blue Diamond waded through the sea of broken treasures that took up the entire floor and sat next to Yellow Diamond. And she placed her lovely azure hand over her lover’s pale golden one. 

All ten of their combined fingers were pointed like spears. 

Finally, with opposite colored eyes, they looked right at one another. 

“I fucked up didn’t I, Blue?” 

“It wasn’t just you. We both fucked up.” Carefully, one of those sharp fingers caught the tear falling from Yellow Diamond’s right eye. “I can hardly remember what happened in here, I was so angry. Can you?” 

“Honestly, no. I can barely recall what we were fighting about in the first place.” 

“It’s scary, isn’t it?” 

“It’s terrifying.” 

Silence. Both Diamonds looked down at their feet, which sat amongst the devastation littering the entire room. It was really like looking at the ruin a day or so after an earthquake. 

In that moment it was so, so quiet. There was hardly anything to fill the outstretching, needle point tranquility. The two women hardly even breathed. 

But Yellow Diamond sucked in some air to speak. It made a sharp and difficult sound. Then: “We both have too many responsibilities to get this emotional. And look at how I’ve hurt you. This isn’t the way we’re meant to work together.” Their fingers intertwined. “Blue, I—” A tiny gasp. “I don’t know that either one of us could change. Nor do I think we should. By nature, we’re competitive, even in loving one another; even in tearing each other apart.” Yellow Diamond furrowed her brows and looked at nothing in particular. The absence rolled in again between them, but before it could remain for too long, their stares were meeting up again. “You’re alright, aren’t you?” 

“Yeah, I’m alright. Are you?” 

“Yes. I’ll be okay.” 

Pause. Their wild glowing irises had rolled off into different directions—into separate corners filled with separate chunks of furniture and broken pieces of windows and glass. 

“Yellow, I think it would be best if we don’t see one another for a while. We should both probably just focus on doing our jobs and getting our heads together. I mean, it’s not like I never want to talk to you again. I just…” 

“I know.” Yellow Diamond closed and opened her eyes, expelling a chest full of troubled air. “Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?” 

“Yes. I did. And you love me too, right?” 

“Yes. I do.” 

It was then that Yellow Diamond covered her face with her hand, and her mouth and eyebrows crunched into unsettling shapes. Her whole being tried to stop the emotions from welling up and overflowing, but like so many things, it was stupid and useless. 

So Blue Diamond held her tight in an embrace. But the bruises on either of their bodies hurt upon contact. 

“Blue, I’m sorry—I’m ashamed of what I’ve done to you.” Then the weeping truly began. Blue Diamond could not reply, because she too was choked up and crippled by the pesky feelings that had not only flooded her eyes, but had also trashed her lover’s things. 

The pair soaked one another’s shoulders and wrapped themselves together. 

Because it would be the last time for a long while. Maybe even a couple thousand years. 

Finally, when the sore spots grew to be too tender form the pressure of their forms pressing together, the two Diamonds split apart. With gentle hands, they collected the tears from one another’s eyes and brought their tired lips together for only a few seconds. 

“I think I’m going to head back soon. I’ll miss you, Yellow.” 

“I’ll miss you too, and I’m sorry.” 

“I am too.” 

Then they both sat there, looking at each other for yet another example of bone shattering seconds. There was still so much to say and so many words caught amongst the taste buds of either of their tongues. But enough had already been shared. So much so that both of them had ended up wearing one another’s insults like tattoos. And even though the marks would fade, there was still some degree of permanence and some memory of the pain. 

Blue leaned over and kissed Yellow on the cheek. “I’ll see you around.” And with that, she stood up and left. 

“See you around.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG, Blue Diamond has requested to speak with you.” 

Everyone turned to look at her. With every green eye pointed at her back, Peridot walked forward. 

Someone whispered “Diamond Fucker” and tripped her with a heavy metal boot. She stumbled, but managed not to fall. The overseer gave her the details, and everyone else slowly went back to work. Then Peridot the Diamond Fucker was heading out with her heart in her throat. 

With robotic fingers, she hid the bruises on her neck. But the Queen’s teeth marks still labeled her shoulders. She didn’t need a number; everyone knew who she was. 

Peridot warped to Blue Diamond’s section of Homeworld and was greeted by a Pearl upon arriving. 

“Hello, Miss Peridot. Please follow me. I’ll escort you to Madame Blue Diamond’s throne room.” 

“Thanks.” 

They went together through the long and confusing corridors that looked at least somewhat similar to Yellow Diamond’s palace. Several other gems passed by, who shot curious glances to this little Peridot who had yellow diamonds on her uniform, opposed to blue ones. The halls were filled with noise and voices, as well as statues and art that caused Peridot’s attention to divide 64 different ways across all of it. 

Suddenly, the two gems were walking into Blue Diamond’s throne room, and bowing. Peridot achieved full sensory overload when the azure woman stood and sparkled in the light from the windows and blinded her, just a little bit. 

“Peridot, thank you for coming. How are you?”

“I’m doing well, Madame. How are you?” 

“I’m just fine, thank you.” She came nearer and presented her enormous presence with one hand offered to her guest to pull her up from the floor. 

Peridot took it. 

Their eyes met, even from beneath her cloak. 

“I called you in today to talk briefly about what happened. I want to start out by saying that I’m sorry if I scared you.” 

“Scared me?” 

“Yes. Did you feel frightened at any point? I know Yellow Diamond and I are both quite strong—”

“Oh no, Ma’am. I knew that neither of you were going to hurt me.” 

“Are you sure, Peridot?”

“Yes Ma’am.” But the little green gem couldn’t maintain eye contact, and was searching for answers and relief amongst the tiles of their feet. 

Her gaze shot back up when Blue Diamond released a sigh. “I know you want to make Yellow Diamond happy. We all do. But if she asks you to do something that you’re uncomfortable with, you should say no. Okay?” 

Peridot kept herself from sighing loudly. But she did inhale and then slowly exhale with her mouth crinkling up. “Yes Ma’am. Of course.” 

“Is there a problem, Peridot?” Her voice grew a slight edge. 

“Nothing at all, Madame. My apologies.” 

Blue Diamond crinkled her lovely brows. “Alright. Just so I know for future reference, when Yellow isn’t around—do you want me touching you?” 

There was a little sweat that started forming beneath Peridot’s visor. By swallowing, she attempted to get her throat gears to function. “Well Ma’am, I think I would have preferred to get to know you better first, but it’s an honor to serve any of the Diamonds.” Her gaze stuck itself into the floor. “If you ever wanted to touch me, I wouldn’t refuse.” 

It was Blue Diamond’s turn to sigh. The creases in her forehead only grew worse. “I understand, Peridot. You’re free to go.” And just for a moment, those lovely azure eyes, that sparkled inside the light, caught one of the bruises the smaller gem had just beneath her uniform. Then they observed another, just briefly, on her tiny green shoulder. Beneath that stare, Peridot began to sweat. 

The ocean-colored Queen took a few steps away with her fabrics whispering and shifting around her, but then turned back around. “Peridot, do you have any friends?” 

It took a moment to reply. “N-No, Ma’am. Not really. I—uh—no. I don’t.” 

The Diamond expelled a little air again. “Well, if you need someone to talk to, you can come to me. I doubt anyone understands Yellow better than I do.” 

It was like a blade had cut Peridot’s stomach open. 

“I don’t know how much free time I’ll have, but—”

Just then, the machine by her throne began to make a series of noises, announcing an incoming call.

“Excuse me. I have to take this. White will be angry at me for missing her—”

So Blue sat back down and a hologram of the other Diamond came up—the one that Peridot had yet to meet and aptly fuck, because after all, she was Peridot the Diamond Fucker. 

They began to discuss extremely important matters—affairs that could perhaps decide the fate of an entire race on a planet far, far away from Homeworld. Several minutes passed, and when it was obvious that their conversation wouldn’t be over anytime soon, Peridot turned and left Blue Diamond’s throne room, giving the respective Queen a small wave goodbye and a final bow. 

Those sparkling eyes acknowledged her and Blue put up her hand, and that was that. 

They would not see one another again. 

And Peridot returned to work. So all the other Peridots could look at her and imagine additional bruises and bite marks beneath her uniform and whisper behind her back.


	12. Chapter 12

Like she had so many times in the past, Yellow Diamond twirled the upper point of Peridot’s hair between her elegant fingers. 

The little green one sat in the Queen’s lap on her bed. Almost completely naked. 

“Peridot, what’s wrong? You seem pensive.” 

“It’s nothing, Ma’am.” But she looked up, and everything was written in those huge green eyes, like a message in permanent marker. 

“Don’t lie to me.”

“Madame, I was thinking about—” But as the truth came rolling out, Peridot sputtered out of control. “I was thinking about you and Blue Diamond.” And her flesh bloomed in color. “I want to please you the way she did.” 

“Peridot!” Yellow Diamond held her close, in a tight embrace. “You can’t. Not to discourage you, but you shouldn’t set unrealistic goals. You’re not a Diamond.” That fabulous hand stroked past the smaller gem’s hips, but her sweet touch made the technician’s stomach sour. “Just worry about being my little Peridot— that’s what you are. Make me happy the way you always do. It would be a shame if you tried to change.” 

“But Ma’am—”

“No. You have to understand, Blue is the only gem that can make me feel that way. I trust her to give me such pain. No one else can hurt me the way she does.” 

Peridot looked up to meet those wild crystal eyes that glowed, even amongst the muted lighting in her bedroom. “Oh, I didn’t mean—” Blush. “I would never want to hurt you, Ma’am.” 

“But that’s what I mean. You can’t. It’s because of this that my relationship with Blue is so special. You might be extremely jealous of her, but you shouldn’t be. She isn’t my girlfriend, even though we’ve found a way to be close without being together.” 

“Ma’am, I really don’t understand.” 

“It’s complicated.” She released a sigh punctuated by a single laugh. “It’s odd, but I take pleasure in knowing that she just might be able to kill me, if she really, really wanted to. Yet, I trust her. I know she won’t, but she can give me pain, which is something I hardly ever feel. Blue does it in a way that’s wonderful, but she was incredibly gentle with you. And that’s what I mean; she knows exactly what she’s doing.” 

Peridot gulped. Her whole body felt like it was fire. “Why aren’t you together, Ma’am?” There was an unintentional razor blade stuck inside that question. It cut up her tongue. 

And suddenly, the atmosphere changed. “That’s none of your business. You would do well to remember your place.” Her tone was calm, but there was still the pressure of her nails drawing a little white path into Peridot’s light green flesh. 

“I’m so sorry, Madame. I didn’t mean to offend you—It slipped! I wasn’t thinking—I—”

Yellow Diamond sighed and half of Peridot’s soul slipped away through her nose and mouth. Like a cloud of smoke. 

“I was speaking so candidly. To be honest, we’re both too strong and too passionate together to do one another any good. But we still need each other, so Blue comes around sometimes, and we forget for a while that we’re two of the only ones.” 

“Oh, I understand.” There went the other half. 

“Peridot, just keep being good. And if you ask me a question like that again, I’m going to flog you. Do you understand?” 

“Yes Ma’am! Of course!” 

Despite the look on her face, Yellow Diamond managed to smile. Yet, there was something in her eyes that wasn’t over it and never would be. She blinked those beautiful eyelashes and emptied her lungs. “I will tell you, sometimes I wonder what it would be like if there were another Yellow Diamond. There’s not one other gem on all of Homeworld that shares my experiences. Even the other Diamonds are completely different.” 

She was pulling again on Peridot’s hair, gently, in deep thought. 

“Enough. I’m tired of talking. Let’s fuck.” 

“Of course, Ma’am. Whatever you like.” 

So they fucked, and Peridot managed to forget everything under the influence of the Queen’s saliva, because that’s what always happened. Yellow Diamond filled up the constant hole in her subordinate’s heart—the one that was always ready for her neon love. The one that the Queen had made there herself. The Empress’s attention occupied her like a good meal or a ray of excellent sunshine in the cold. For those short moments, Yellow Diamond made the thirsting and itching go away. Even though it would be back tomorrow. And the next day. And the next day. 

As Peridot lied in a puddle of her own satisfaction, Yellow Diamond coasted her knuckles ever so softly across her flesh. 

“Darling, there’s something I want you to do for me.” 

The technician looked up, into her master’s eyes. “Yes, Ma’am?” 

“I have a party to go to soon, and it occurred to me that our colors would be beautiful together; I want to wear you.” 

A sharp inhale, but Yellow Diamond’s expert finger prints calmed her breathing. 

“It won’t be forever; just an evening. When it’s over, I’ll let you go.” 

“Madame, I—may I ask a question?” 

“Yes, you may.” 

“Will other gems think I’m being punished?” 

“Perhaps some will. But many other gems and my associates know who you are already.” 

“They do?” 

“Yes, they do. Everyone loves a good rumor, don’t they? I’m sure they’d love to see me blushing in gold with my lovely little Peridot kissing my knees—those nosey bitches. Let’s give them a taste, shall we? Maybe we can make their dull lives interesting, for just a second.” 

Yellow Diamond kissed her cheek. 

“Ma’am—will it hurt?” 

“It will be difficult, but you’ll just have to trust me. I wouldn’t ask you to do something that you couldn’t handle. I believe in your ability to perform this task.” 

Silence, and color that spread across Peridot’s face. 

“Do you have a problem, Love?” 

The slave remembered Blue Diamond. 

“No, Ma’am. I’ll do it for you.” 

“You’re going to make me extremely happy. In fact, you already have.” Her mouth got those dark green cheeks, her lips, her neck. “You’re so good and so obedient. Not to mention sweet, and incredibly adorable.” They met up on the mouth again, and experienced one another’s taste buds.

Then the Queen demanded that Peridot play with herself, and they were at it again. 

The technician walked home inside an illogical haze.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the evening of the party and Peridot found herself inside the Queen’s chambers, standing still in the corner as the golden woman assembled all her accessories. Yellow Diamond was all over the room, spraying herself with perfume, staring at herself in the mirror, and deciding what variety of heels she was going to use to slay. 

Sitting on her bed was a gorgeous belt, sized exactly to Yellow Diamond’s waist with an empty space in the middle where Peridot would go. 

The technician gulped. 

And her flesh grew a couple hundred goose bumps. 

But the Queen looked beautiful. 

Some of the Pearls had polished her, so the radiant light that always came bursting out of her anyway was even more magnificent now. Even so, she moved around her chambers as if she weren’t glittering at all. 

Her fabulous dress rustled upon the floor, and finally, she sat upon the bed. 

The Pearls that were there to help her, bouncing around the room while doing all those different tasks, stopped at the door. They stood quietly, next to one another, and Yellow Diamond pointed directly at them with one of her gorgeous, incredibly sharp nails. 

“Give us some privacy! I’ll be out in a moment, if you’ll wait outside.” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” They spoke in unison. 

Then that shimmering mess of regal pomp and protocol turned her wild eyes on Peridot, and softly called her name. 

“Yes, Ma’am?” 

“You can come here. Stand before me, Darling.” 

“Of course, Madame.” 

So Peridot did. And Yellow Diamond scrunched her plump lips right against her gem while wrapping her up inside those long arms and a loose embrace. 

“This party is going to be horrid. But at least we’ll get to look fabulous together. I’ll show you off, because you’re mine, and I’ll be sure to tell everyone how good you are.” Her lovely fingers were coming around Peridot’s cheek, tracing the outer edge. “When it’s all over, I’ll let you go back home and we’ll see one another again later.” 

Peridot smiled and Yellow Diamond smiled back. Their lips met up. Then the Queen kissed softly the blush on her servant’s face. 

“You’re going to look so cute. Are you ready?” 

“Yes, Ma’am. What’s going to happen?” 

“Well—” Her pale yellow thumb nail drug across Peridot’s throat, cutting it open with the precision of a surgeon. “First, your body needs to disappear.” 

It was impossible to breathe. Peridot grasped at her own neck, only to have her hands colored with blood. No matter how hard she inhaled, it was never enough. The result was a wheezing gasp that never satiated her body, and consciousness was trying to leave her. 

“Calm down, Peridot. It will be over soon.” 

Yellow Diamond held her face with those nails digging ever so gently into light green flesh. 

“M—” But she couldn’t make words. 

“Allow it to happen.” Those calm, golden eyes met up with Peridot’s wavering gaze, watching and constant like those of a statue’s. 

There was blood on her little blue tongue. And the last thing she saw were those sparkling golden irises that faded into an ink black sea of Peridot’s unconsciousness. 

She woke up again in the darkness. 

Vague voices emerged from it, but none of them were all too clear. At certain points, beneath that ocean of black water and no air, a dim light would come in at an angle. Through it, Peridot could recognize the vague shape of a chandelier. Sometimes, even that would go away for an indiscernible amount of time and roll back in again with the violent tides most likely caused by the movement of Yellow Diamond’s legs and hips. 

“That’s a lovely belt, Madame. How are you this evening?” 

“Why thank you, Morganite—”

Some parts of certain conversations came in very clearly. Others were a few definite words and unintelligible mumbling. 

Peridot tightened her grip around her throat before finally letting go. And as more sound from the party filtered in, her eyes rolled around her new domain and found nothing in every direction. Even up and down were infinite. 

And in that never-ending space, her consciousness could move somewhat freely, but her body was entirely still. There was the constant feeling of being surrounded by a Peridot (The Diamond Fucker) shaped mold that made her physical form itch and wail. Yet, in that forever long realm of blackness and little chandelier light, her mind could go where it pleased. 

But there wasn’t much to see. 

So Peridot moved her attention closer to the tiny window that made those muffled noises and they soon became clearer. But then the brightness went away, and someone was brushing against her gem. 

“Yellow, you look stunning. Are those your disobedient Pearls? They’re gorgeous, regardless of how bad they might have been.” 

“I should say the same to you, White. Did these gems cross you recently? They look unfamiliar. It appears that you’ve shattered a few of them. I’d be interested in knowing what they did.” 

“I’d be happy to tell you! But who is that on your belt? Is she that little Peridot I’ve heard so much about?” 

“Yes, she is. Currently, she’s one of my favorites. Isn’t she lovely?” 

“Absolutely.” White wiped her fingerprint across Peridot’s gem, perhaps even smudging it up. “But what did she do to be part of your ensemble this evening? She must have made you angry.” 

“Not at all. She’s been perfectly obedient, for the most part. I asked if I could wear her and she obliged.” 

“I bet she’s mad over you.” 

“I haven’t seen much evidence to the contrary.” 

“Hmm.” There was a pause, and it seemed like White came even closer. “I think I just figured out why you’re wearing those Pearls. But they’re not doing a great job of hiding your bruises. Are you two at it again? No—that must be it. I know those markings. Tell me you’re not in love.” 

“I’m not. After all of our hard work, we’re entitled to a little fun. That’s just how Blue and I let off steam.” 

“I couldn’t disagree more, but you’re welcome to do as you please. I merely hope you’re doing what’s best for everyone, including yourselves and your gems.” 

“I’ve never let a few bruises hold me back before.” 

“But sometimes it’s more than just a few bruises.” 

Something drew their attention away from one another and there was a rush of sounds and a loss of privacy. Peridot was left again in the vague, barren wilderness of her fashionable prison. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. There were only the thoughts circling around her mind, but no vocal cords vibrated and no real sound emerged. 

But it seemed like it should have. 

So Peridot sat down and waited with her legs pulled in close to her stomach. With false air, she breathed in and let out an inaudible sigh. 

Her throat hurt. 

And her whole being was cut off from circulation. 

Sometime later, after all the muffled noise and dull lights had faded in and out multiple times, a force shook Peridot and probably the whole of Yellow Diamond. Suddenly, all of the lights went away, but there was a familiar presence pressed up against the side of her gem that faced outward. 

Everything sounded quiet. 

“Yellow, why is that little Peridot on your belt?” 

“Greetings to you too, Blue. Thank you for pinning me against a wall. I’m sure this won’t be horrendously awkward or scandalous if one of the thousands of party guests here sees us like this. Would you like to start making out while we’re at it?” 

“Answer my question. What did she do that was that bad?” 

“She asked me why you and I weren’t together anymore. I told her it’s because you’re terribly inappropriate at parties.” 

“Yellow—” 

“Peridot did nothing, Blue. As a matter of fact, she wanted this.” 

“She wanted this?”

“Yes. Why are you so concerned with her? She’s just a Peridot and she’s mine to worry about. Why don’t you unbunch your panties and take a couple steps backward?” 

The feeling of Blue Diamond’s stomach went away and there was a quick brush from Yellow’s palms as she straightened out her dress. 

“What you’re doing is unjust.” 

But to that comment, Yellow did not reply. There was a pause. “I know you called her in to see you the other day. Did you think I wouldn’t find out? What did you two talk about?”

Silence. 

“Don’t tell me you fucked her. You could have at least asked me first—”

“I did no such thing. I told her she should learn to say no to you.” 

“You’re telling my gems to disobey me? You have a lot of nerve, Blue—”

“You misunderstand! I told her that if she’s asked to do something that makes her uncomfortable, she should say no.” 

“What are you implying? You don’t think I treat my gems well? That I put them in situations that endanger their lives? That Peridot— one of my most obedient little servants—can’t handle being a part of my belt for an evening? I’ve done absolutely nothing to make her uncomfortable.” 

“How would you know, Yellow?” 

“I gave her a choice. She wanted to do this!” 

“Calm down!” 

“You’re the one that pushed me into a wall!” 

Another long expanse of quiet. Peridot could feel Yellow Diamond’s breath rolling in and out of her body. Then, with a long, slow exhale, her breathing went back to normal. 

“You would be better off minding your own business, Blue Diamond. If you embarrass me this way again, I’ll cut you to ribbons.” 

“I’m not the one embarrassing you, Yellow. You’re doing a fine job all by yourself. And I would just love to see you try.” 

But there was the clacking of the golden Queen’s heels as she walked away. 

And there were a few knots in Peridot’s core that she did not understand.

The rest of the evening progressed as it had been, with light and sound coming through in waves. But the dark black nothing that surrounded Peridot seemed to tangle up. 

She felt sick. 

A couple choice words kept ringing throughout her mind. 

Just a Peridot. 

Obedient little servant. 

Diamond Fucker. 

She was choking again, but not on blood. Everything became blurry around her, even the already hazy lights seemed to disappear completely. The nerves in her body writhed from the unending stillness, and she opened up her salty mouth with a silent scream. 

Some amount of time had passed, and the only sound available was that of Yellow Diamond’s shoes walking across a polished surface. On a few different occasions, there was a stray “Good evening, Madame.” Everything echoed more than it had before, and soon enough, there were the familiar voices of the Queen’s guards. The same ones that Peridot had met on several different occasions during her liaisons. 

There were a few more steps. Then jangling. And a pop. 

Peridot’s body finally took form around her gem. She was breathing hard with tears welling up in her eyes. 

And Yellow Diamond was sitting on her sheets, still dressed to the hilt in all her fineries, looking down at her feet with both sets of fingers twined together. Slowly, she turned her gorgeous face to look at Peridot, to show her the bags beneath her eyes and send shivers down her spine. 

“It’s been an exhausting evening. I’d prefer to be alone.” 

She was still wearing her Pearls. And even through the water in her eyes, the obedient little servant could make out her bruises beneath that necklace. 

“Of course, Ma’am. Is there—” Sniff. “Is there anything you would want to talk about?” 

“For once, yes. What did Blue Diamond say to you? Why didn’t you tell me you had gone to see her?” 

Yellow Diamond was staring the tears out of Peridot’s eyes. They were flowing down her cheeks, and somehow, the technician managed not to contort her face. But that also meant not answering the question. 

“You know what? I don’t care. Go home, Peridot.” 

“Ma’am—” 

Yellow Diamond stood up and began removing the rest of her jewelry. Her servant remained petrified in one place. 

So her master looked at her again. “What’s the problem? I told you to go.” 

“I—I’m sorry, Ma’am.” Sniff. She began collecting her limbs that fell onto the floor when Yellow Diamond slit her throat. “Have a nice evening.” 

No response. 

And Peridot stumbled back with the feeling that she put the wrong boots on the wrong feet. Somehow, the hallways that lead back home were even colder and emptier than the ink black ocean and even still, the servant could not voice her screams.


	14. Chapter 14

“Peridot.” 

She had been called in for a mission update. 

“Why is your boot scuffed up?” 

Yellow Diamond was sitting in her throne with one leg crossed over the other. She removed her hand from the control pad and those intense golden eyes came to focus on the technician. 

“One of the other Peridots tripped me, Ma’am.” 

“Come a little closer.” 

The sound of her clunky metal shoes occupied the entire room. It was even louder than the humming of the machines or the Queen’s stare. When Peridot finally drew close enough, those long arms scooped her up and held her inside an embrace. 

“I’m sorry they’re cruel to you. Well—I’m assuming it’s more than one. Is it?” 

“Yes, Ma’am. There are a few.” 

“Do you know why? They’re insanely jealous. All of those other Peridots want to be held the same way I’m holding you right now.” Those plump lips caught the servant on the cheek. “They hate you because of how lucky you are. Regardless—” Another kiss. “Do you want me to teach them a lesson? I’ll vaporize the little bitch that tripped you. It wouldn’t be a great loss. I have plenty of Peridots.” 

“Ma’am, I—” 

Peridot shook. Her organs twisted up. 

“She’s a total clod, but—” 

“You don’t believe she deserves to die?” 

“No, Ma’am.” 

“That’s very mature of you. Sometimes I forget how young you are.” Those slender fingers brushed past the side of her neck, and the smaller gem nearly lost her composure. The shivering grew worse and a few droplets occupied the corners of her lashes. Yellow Diamond’s brows bent. “Please don’t be afraid of me. I’m not going to hurt you.” The Queen removed the visor from her slave’s face. “I was upset last night because I felt betrayed. I don’t see why Blue couldn’t talk to me privately, and I was disappointed you hadn’t told me you had gone to see her. Why didn’t you say something?” 

“Ma’am, I had no idea I had to. I’m so sorry, I—” 

“It’s alright, Peridot. Just know that next time, I want you to tell me.” 

“Yes, Madame. I will.” 

“Good.” Another kiss directly on the gem, and the technician was lighting up again, getting a little high on her Golden Queen’s coveted love. It was mostly hers, and it filled her up, injecting light into the void and numbing her raw nerves. “How about your mission? How is it progressing?” 

Gulp. “Honestly Ma’am, it could be going better. The Crystal Clods and their Steven keep interrupting my work. I haven’t been able to check on the Cluster because they won’t stop breaking my things!” 

“Fascinating. I’m sincerely curious why they would even care. Well—” Yellow Diamond pulled Peridot in even closer and warmed her with the sparkling rays emerging from her gem. “Darling, it seems to me that you’ll need to go to Earth yourself, using one of my ships.” 

The dopamine was making it hard to focus. “I—What?” 

Then there was that familiar laughter. “You’ll have to go to Earth, Peridot. Don’t worry. I’m going to send you with an informant that recently came from there and who is aware of the situation, as well as a body guard. They should both assist you in finally being able to access the Kindergarten. And when your escort adequately destroys the Crystal Gems feel free to bring them back to me, dead or alive. I’d love to see who is causing you so much trouble.” 

“Ma’am, how long will I be gone for?” 

“It’s hard to say.” The Queen kissed again the crux of Peridot’s being. “I know; I don’t want you to go either. I’ll miss you, but I doubt this mission will take you that long. It’ll be easy. Then you can come back and I can make you blush again, and you can make me smile.” 

“Okay.” 

“Promise me you won’t be sad.” They connected this time from lips to dark green cheek. “It might be the longest you’ve ever been away from home, but I’m confident you won’t let me down.” Now mouth to mouth. 

And Peridot was coming back to life. 

“I’ll have everything ready for you by the end of today. Be on the lookout for the mission updates. They’ll tell you everything you need to know.” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

Then they were kissing again, and after separating with a pop, Yellow Diamond set Peridot back on her feet upon the floor. Though, the slave’s mind was still caught inside an out-of-body experience. Finally, those green eyes synched up again with the wild golden ones just a few steps before them, but also an eternity away. 

“I need to get back to work now, but I’ll see you later. Hopefully sometime soon. And don’t worry about the other Peridots who are giving you a hard time. I’m not going to vaporize them, but someone is going to get a talking-to.”

“Yes Ma’am. Thank you very much. I’ll see you later.” The technician made a polite bow and a few steps away. But then: 

“Peridot, wait.” 

“Yes, Ma’am?” 

The technician was near the door. Both sides had swung open, but she had yet to exit. 

“Do they have any nicknames for you—the others?” 

A pause and a gulp. “No Ma’am. It’s just the one who trips me and they all spread rumors like a bunch of clods.” 

The Queen paused. “Alright then. You’re free to go. Good luck, Peridot.” 

“Thank you very much, Ma’am.” 

That intense stare didn’t leave her back until the doors shut behind her and she was walking away. But even then, it clung to her flesh for a few moments after that, and stuck in her memory for all eternity. 

And that was that.


	15. Chapter 15

Beneath the twisted and disfigured sheets, Yellow and Blue held one another. Both of them fought to catch their breaths while their mouths hooked together by means of plump lips. Their tongues coiled around each other. And for a moment inside that storm of clinical insanity and feverish carnality, each Diamond found her partner’s eyes, and a calm came over them as they glowed softly in the intense darkness. 

This time, a gentle kiss. 

“I can’t get over how beautiful you are, Yellow. I might simply glance at you and I’ll end up staring.” 

“Oh, stop.” Her face glowed golden. Inside the darkness, Blue felt her flesh heat up by a single degree. 

It made her smile. “Don’t you ever catch me?” 

“I do, but you have the same effect on me, so I just end up staring back.” Yellow moved closer and connected their faces. “I especially love your color. It’s wonderful. You’re wonderful.” 

“Now it’s my turn to tell you to stop.” 

“I’m not kidding.” 

They were making out again. And this time, Blue ended up on top of Yellow as they communicated with their swollen tongues. It made a tender, sore feeling that tasted vaguely of blood, but it was still better than not sharing the insides of their mouths. 

Both of them tugged each other in close again, with nails that could shatter any lesser gem. 

And when they separated with a little pop and a line of saliva that still linked them together, Yellow had managed to cry a single tear. 

“What’s wrong?” With the tip of her index finger, Blue wiped it away. 

“It’s nothing. I’ve—” Gulp. “I’ve never felt this way before, towards anyone. It’s insane.” 

“Oh, Yellow. Darling—” 

“Baby Blue.” 

That was it. They were performing the kind of passionate dance that combined their bodies and souls without actually fusing. It was perhaps the fourth time this had happened that evening, but neither Diamond kept track. There was no point, assigning logical hard numbers to something so emotional. 

The bruises accumulated. 

But no one gave a shit.


	16. Chapter 16

The whole mission had gone tits up. 

After a long series of events that rendered her informant and her escort somewhere at the bottom of the ocean, Peridot was lost in the woods, staring up at those ugly constellations, wondering if anyone was coming for her. 

Those Crystal Clods had taken her mother fucking leg. 

And her escape pod. 

So Peridot wondered throughout the forest, lost amongst the never-ending trees, staring up at the sky to try and find one of her Queen’s ships, but that was like sifting through a billion grains of sand to search for a singular diamond. 

Sometimes the sun shined so brightly, Peridot couldn’t see anything. 

And sometimes, in the solitude, her body itched. 

Memories would frequently come of the day she and Lapis and Jasper all boarded the ship. A bunch of other Peridots had come to say goodbye to her and wish her luck—some of which had bruises and black eyes. The one who would trip her and whisper ‘Diamond Fucker’ into her ears stood at the front of the crowd, clapping while looking at the floor through lids that were swollen shut. 

They took a good hard look at one another. Peridot the Diamond Fucker wasn’t even completely certain that this other Peridot was staring at her. But some part of her felt it, deep, deep in her core. Her heart sank into her stomach and died inside the acid, looking into those injured eyes. 

It could have been her. 

It could have been any of them. 

Peridot the Diamond Fucker found herself wondering why it was her, and exactly none of the others. In some ways, it felt like the tragedy began inside the Queen’s bathtub with the death of her virginity. 

Why her? 

She could have lived a perfectly happy life on Homeworld, blending in with the other Peridots, while another one of them could have been in her place—soaking up the Queen’s bath water, trading saliva, and being worn like a criminal during bougie parties. 

But it was her— 

Peridot the Diamond Fucker. 

Trapped on Earth with no friends and hardly any hope, spending all of her time wondering and wandering, and going mad while not even sure if Yellow Diamond had received her message. 

Or if she gave a shit. 

Yellow Diamond, after all, had many other Peridots. 

Sometimes our Peridot wept. She screamed too. If Yellow Diamond didn’t get her transmission because of those goddamn Crystal Clods, she would make her voice heard by howling throughout the universe, until her prayers transcended the vacuum of space and broke all the mirrors in Yellow Diamond’s palace and there would be no choice but to come for her; if only to shut her up. 

But other times her body remembered the elegant, gentle touches and the flavor of the Queen’s drug tongue and the love high. Even after everything, Peridot couldn’t bear to hate her. 

The words ‘Yellow Bitch’ never crossed her mind. 

So the former technician and love slave writhed in her purgatory and cursed the blessed, golden day that the Goddess of the Sun and One Third of Everything had taken her into those slender, painful, beautiful arms and made her fall so desperately. 

For she was so fortunate and also so very damned.


End file.
